The life of a hunter
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Hunters are going missing and theres only one clan that can stop it, the Untouchables but as always its not that simple...
1. The missing

**A/N **This is actually the sequel in my trilogy but I cut out the first one so this one has become the first one, it will explain everything eventually. It might get confusing but stick with it because it does have a really mean twist anyways enjoy! It may get confusing but again stick with it because its awesome at least I think so LOL

**Chapter 1 The missing**

_**Tocurra, New Hampshire, 1899**_

Tocurra was a nothing town situated on the outskirts of New Hampshire. The town itself was small and enclosed, there wasn't much to it. Everything sat next too each other in a boring straight line, outside each store was a thick black lamp post, it's light lit up the cracked pavement. The town square held the whipping post, dried blood stained the wood. It wasn't short of visitors, in the town of Tocurra there was always someone with devils inside them. Tocurra was a god fearing town and the biggest grandest building was the church, the symbol of the cross lay a top it's pointy steeple. Across town was the lodging house, town folk refused to go up there unless they had too. Screams errupted at all hours of the night and people have been known to just vanish. The house maidens were too strange for their liking and they were rarely seen in town, when they were people stayed away from them as much as humanly possible. Strangers weren't welcome in Tocurra.

Wearily the newest stranger made his way down the main street of Tocurra, the lights were just beginning to dim. As his black boots collided with the cobblestones, he hoped he would find a lodging house soon. The thick fur on his shoulders did nothing to keep him warm and he thought for sure he would freeze. He stopped an odd looking youth, asking him for directions to a lodging house. The youth just looked up at him, his eyes wide. Gently he lent out and touched the fur on his shoulders, strange sounds emerging from his throat.

"My name is John and I'm looking for a lodging house." He pulled out a few silver coins, "I will give you some shillings for your kindness"

Again the boy just looked up at him confused with his words, John thought that the boy must be the villiage idiot.

"Raver doesn't speak anymore" A soft voice spoke from behind him, John turned and looked at the small girl who got his attention. She couldn't of been more than fourteen. Her father must of sent her out for mead or cyder.

"Could you tell me where I could spend the night?" John asked kindly, slowly the girl stepped away his big frame scaring her. "I won't hurt you girl, I just want a place to sleep"

"There is a lodging house at the end of this road sir"

"Thank you child"

"But sir I wouldn't go up there if I were you"

"Why ever not child?"

"People who go up there, don't come back."

"No one has survived?"

"Only Raver, he spent the night and the devil took his tongue, it is said that they used it to paint the lodging house"

John had had enough of the ramblings, he just wanted to sleep and rest. "Thank you child"

"You were warned sir" She looked up at him sadly before taking Raver's hand and pulling him off the street.

The big sign couldnt be missed even if it was a bit dirty and falling apart. As a light sprinkle of rain began to fall he quickly made his way up the long cobbled drive-way to the house. Swiftly he made his way up the rickety steps, the wood cracking under his weight. He tapped loudly on the frame hoping that he wasn't too late. He was slightly taken aback when a young lady answered instead of the old maid he had pictured in his head. Stray blonde hair fell out from behind her bonnet. Her long red and black triple layer dress hung neatly on her curvy body. She smiled at him nicely, it was the kind of smile that could put anyone at ease.

"Good evening Ma'am" He bowed politely, "Have you got a room spare?"

"We do sir. Its one shilling for a night"

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a silver coin. "Thank you Madam"

"Do you have any bags?"

He shook his tired head, just wanting to go to sleep

"Please sign your name then I'll show you to your room" She handed him a quill and a bit of paper. He signed his name quickly then handed it back to her. She studied it for a moment. Looking up at him she smiled again. "Welcome to the Lodging House Mr Layfeild"

She opened the door and let him in, "My name is Patience"

He shook her hand gently as if she would break.

"And this is my cousin Kenai"

Suddnely a blind pain ran up his spine, as he fell forward the last thing he saw was the axe coming out of his back. His dead corpse hit the floor with a dull thud. Kenai looked at her cousin smiling, the bloody axe resting on her shoulder like a baseball bat.

"Well that was fun" Kenai looked over the dead body "It was the wrong one though"

"Well we will have to keep going until we find the right one"

"Who's doing the butchering tonight, you or me?"

"You can Patience, we all know you love it" Kenai cackled evily, blood piling down her dress.

They looked at the body once again as it was dragged down to the parlour. The parlour stank of rotting flesh and decomposed corpses, "We will find a way home Patience" Kenai soothed as she pulled off John's arm as if it were nothing.

"I hope so, I miss home ever so much"

"So do I. In the meantime I am getting hungry again"

"Your always hungry" Patience rolled her eyes at her cousin as she began to eat the flesh.

As they chopped his body into peices ready for eating through the centuries the man known as John Bradshaw Layfield vanished forever, deep in his spine was a deep cut as if he were struck with an axe.


	2. Shadyside hospital

**Chapter 2 Shadyside Hospital**

_**Six months earlier...**_

_**San Diego, California. **_

_**Shady side hospital. **_

Raven tried to open her eyes but it was hard, they were still heavy and all she wanted to do was sleep. All around her was darkness except that annoying blinking light. Raven litterly had to drag her self up out of bed to get to it. Her feet were cold on the ground, as she pressed the button she finally got to look at her room. It was nothing but a poster and a locked door. She looked down at herself, someone had removed her clothing and put her in a hospital gown. On her wrist was a patient tag, patient X. All over her body were strange scars, scars that she had never seen before. They wrapped around her body like a blanket. She made her way to the door, her body was litterly drowning with drugs, she had everything from levallorphan to pentoxifylline, someone wanted her submissive enough to do something. On the door was a number pad, Raven had no idea what the code was or even what it could be. Looking at the poster thoughtfully she punched the numbers. Slowly the door creaked open and Raven was able to leave the room. She wasn't sure it was a good idea to leave but it was better than waiting around for something to attack her again. Raven didn't know how she got here or even where she was, all she knew was she had to get out.

She made her way into another hospital room, the affects of whatever was in her system was slowly wearing off and it was easier to navigate her body. There were only three hospital beds and a blue pen. She picked up one of the clipboards with the patient notes.

_Jax (Patient K) Level 11, Deceased_ "Rest in peice buddy" Raven whispered putting the notes down. Jax was another hunter in her clan, he was very good at what he did. His specialty was in machenics, if you wanted something built, Jax was the man to go too. She didn't want to read the other notes for fear of what she might find, but she had to know how many others had been bought here and killed.

_Sonya (Patient B) Level 2, Deceased_

_Jade (Patient G) Level 7, Deceased_

Raven had to get out of that room, three of her best hunters were killed here, she didn't know why but she was going to find out. First she had to get out of this hospital before her name joined the list.

The hospital lobby wasn't much to look at, it was just a long red carpet and locked doors. On the wall was a single photo of all the staff. _Shadyside Hosital, 1933._ Raven read the caption underneath. Raven just looked at the picture trying to figure out who they were. Gently she pulled the frame down and took the picture out. Raven didn't know why but she felt compelled to take it. Folding it carefully she pinned it to the inside of her hospital gown. She didn't know if someone was going to be pissed if she took the picture. The only door that wasn't locked was another hospital room, there were another three beds and another three patient cards which Raven glanced at.

_Lui Kang (Patient A) Level 1, Deceased_

_Mileena (Patient Q) Level 17, Deceased_

_Katana (Patient R) Level 18, Deceased._

"Weapon X! I'm glad your awake!" A voice boomed from behind her, Raven turned around only to find no one there. This voice was simply _around_.

"Who are you?" Raven asked as the drugs in her system took her over again, her limbs were beginning to weaken again, every muscle she had began to pulsate and her already injured leg was starting to shake, unable to take her weight.

"I am Leshiec and I gave you your new found strength."

"What did you do to me?" Raven gasped as she fell to one knee, trying to fight off her weakening state.

"I made you better" Lechiec answered as several hooded figures appeared. "Your progress is simply remarkable Weapon X"

"Why am I here?"

"We needed a new test subject and who better than the queen herself"

Stinging images flashed her brain, long needles probing into her body as drug after drug was forced into her system. They cut her open and experimented with her, they wanted to see how long their process would take.

"Let me go!" Raven shouted her body changing again, it became light despite that she still felt heavy.

"I cannot do that Weapon X, your progress is remarkable but you still have no control, until you do you cannot leave"

The hooded figures tried to reach for her, Raven slid out of their way and ran from the room.

"Do not let her escape!" Leshiec shouted, the walls vibrated at his voice "She is too dangerous!"

Raven kept running down the long corrider, several feet behind pounded behind her until they had her trapped against a brick wall.

"You can't escape" One of them spoke softly, they slowly enclosed around her. One of them reached for her, swiftly she grabbed his wrist and litterly tore his arm off. That was new to her, her vectors could tear off body parts but not her human arms. This only seemed to enrage them. Raven slid and dodged until it was back to the chase. Up ahead was another one way corrider, using her new found strength she pounded a hole in the wall, it led out into the night, there were stars all around her.

"No!" They screamed as she ran out into the night. Raven didn't even look back, she just kept going until the hospital was out of sight.

When she got to the woods she slowed down, her body was beginning to get heavy again. All around her were trees and stars. Gently Raven pried off the bandage around her left leg. That was an injury she already knew of. On her upper thigh was a large hole, it was like a casm that split open and went straight to the bone. She had it since she was fifteen and came into this generation and everything made a little more sense. She had learnt to take very good care of her hole since she gained it but she didn't know if Leshiec had and there was a chance of more infection. Raven looked at the surrounding dead flesh in amazement, Leshiec had taken care of it and it was just as normal as it was ever going to be. Usually her self healing would of taken care of that problem but since she had sustained the injury when she was still human and before she made her deal with the devil, it couldn't be fixed, she was stuck with it. It was her only human injury that she had to keep an eye on. She looked deeper into the hole, gasping in shock. She figured out what they had done to her and why her body felt so heavy and for once she was glad she had a giant hole in her leg. Raven looked up at the stars again thinking of him, she had a feeling she knew why he had left her but still it hurt. She had really hoped that he would of helped her but his stubborness knew no bounds. As she walked through the woods she thought of Randy walking away from her, she didn't once blame him for what happened but she was going to inform him of what happend, whether he wanted to know or not. Out of the darkness came more hooded figures, she wasn't naive enough to think that they would let her go so easily.

"You cannot escape Weapon X" Leshiec growled finally stepping from the shadows. A long blue cape covered his decomposing flesh, his red eyes burned onto her's and Raven fell to the ground again. "You must not leave as I need you to conquer"

He rested his hand over her face, "You will be great Weapon X, after a little training"

Raven tried to scream as he pumped more chemicals into her system, the stars above her became blurry as she slipped into the abyss once more.


	3. All cut up

**Chapter 3 All cut up**

It felt weird being in the halls again, Raven had spent alot of her time here as a kid but now everything seemed different. The halls were the same with it's many doors and stage hands. The building still had it's many lights and wires that connected everything. Everything was the same it just seemed different to her. Her black lace up boots squeeked noisily on the lino floor as she looked at the names on the doors, that was an actual difference, the superstars she grew to love had moved on to make way for the new. Raven wasn't surprised at this, everything has to change at some point. As she walked all the while scouting out for any threats, she thought of the reason she was here, Randy Orton. It still hurt to think that he had actually left her behind that night, but then again his stubborn-ness knew no bounds and frankly she wasn't surprised that he had done something so cruel. She had decided not to be angry at his actions, she was just hurt and that was enough. Raven kept going down the winding corriders listening for signs of her husband, he was around she knew that much. She could hear him breathing.

Two men wolf-whistled at her as she breezed past them, every now and then she would stop listening for sound. She let the wolf-whistle go, Randy was the only important thing on her mind right now. She had scouted them thoroughly and they were no threat to her. She had been a Hunter for so long it was hard not to scout, it was second nature now and she did it without even thinking twice. More men whistled at her, she just ignored it as always (unless she was in a bad mood which seemed to be alot lately) She supposed that she did look different to the other women in the world and most of the time it was a good way to get male attention. She was a small girl of nineteen with long black hair, amonst the straight strands were shiny silver curls, they matched her eyes. Down her right eye was a small scar, it was only visible if you were right up close to her. All over her petiete frame were colourful tattoos, she was quite proud of her tattoos, they told the story of her life and boy was it a long story. Raven knew that it wasn't the art on her skin or the silver of her eyes that men were looking at, no it was the full round breasts that jutted from her body and her curvy ass that drove the men crazy. Raven was happy with her body but that didn't stop her from trying to cover up the obvious parts. Even now on a hot day she was wearing a thick black jersey and baggy black jeans. She just hated it when men stared.

Finally she found the door she was looking for and for a moment she just looked at the letters before her. 'Legend Killer' Raven had to chuckle at that, oh he had killed many legends all right, if only people knew just how many legends he had actually killed off. Raven had to remind herself that this was a marriage of convience and not one of love, at least that's what she told herself day in and day out. Her marriage to the Viper was just something that needed to be done thankfully he had agreed and was happy with their arrangement. Over the years while they were together she couldn't help but to see him differently, she began to see him as an actual husband and not a convience, but as always Raven had pushed the thought away. Randy was her convienant husband, her best friend and hunting partner, nothing else.

Raven didn't bother knocking, she never bothered with manners anymore, she didn't see a point. She slid into the room silently and just watched him for a moment, his back was to her and he didn't even hear her enter. His brown hair was shaved recently, it suited him well. All over his arms and over his shoulders were tattoos, these were purely decoration but Raven found herself wanting to run her hands all over them. Being a pro-wrestler his body had been doused in rippled muscles and now she had to resist the urge to wolf-whistle. Instead she opened the door quietly and shut it again with a large bang. Randy jumped a little, turning around sharply. Randy just looked at her in shock for a second "Raven?"

"In the flesh" Raven smiled at him, his blue eyes bored into her's. "Don't just stand there staring, show me some love" Wrong choice of words, if she had it her way he would be showing her alot more than just love.

"How are you?" Randy swept her into a giant hug, every curve she had pressed against him, his fingertips clutching at her skin.

"I am good and yourself?"

"Happier now that I know your alive" Randy let her go and for once she saw the guilt rage in his eyes. He was feeling bad after what happend and Raven decided to cut the noose that he had put around his own neck.

"Many have tried all have failed" Raven laughed

"So what brings you here?" Randy looked at her seriously. He doubted that she came for pleasure, it was always about business when it came to Raven.

"You. Got some where we can talk?"

"Here should be alright"

"Ok, as you know six months ago I was taken and you let it happen"

"Raven-" He interjected trying to explain she merely held up a hand and he let her go on.

"I am willing to forgive and forget and move on in exchange for a little help"

"With?"

"I need you to rejoin the clan Randy. The sumari known as Kesagari vanished yesterday. Throat was slit from ear to ear. Kota was out with her and he saw it happen. She just ended up with a slit throat then she vanished right in front of him. As you have heard the same thing happened with John Bradshaw Layfeild."

"Why do you need a clan together?"

"Because I have reason to believe that whatever is makin people disappear has to do with why I was taken"

"Raven you have my answer. I can't do it again"

"Randy, I need you. Everyone has their partner but me and I don't think I can do this without you"

He gave a sigh, he wondered when she was going to use that line on him "I'm sorry you have my answer"

"May I remind you that you left me in the woods while I was taken by God knows who so they could do God knows what"

"Sure know how to lay on the guilt trip Raven"

"I learn from Nightwolf." Raven said dryly "Will you help or not?"

"No, I'm sorry Raven, I'm out for good"

"Fine, I hope you can live with the guilt of knowing that this is the second time you could of helped me and you just walked away"

"Raven do you understand what your asking me to do?" Randy asked that anger threatning to explode.

"Yeah I do and I understand why your sayin no, but you don't seem to understand that something is going on and it's not just your life at stake." Raven got up and went to the door, this was just wasting time "By the way just so you know anythin that happens to me from now on is entirely your fault. I hope you can live with that because that noose around your neck is only going to get tighter."

The sharp bang of the door told him that she was finally gone and Randy could do nothing but just stare at blank space. She was back only to leave again.

He knew he was being selfish but he just couldn't do it again. He didn't mind the hunting and still did it every night to stay sharp. He didn't mind the killing or even the fact that he only got about three hours sleep, no what he couldn't handle was being that close to her and not being able to touch her. He couldn't handle having to hide the fact that he was in love with her, for thousands of years he had hidden it and hidden it well but the thought of having to do it again was just torture and he wanted to avoid it if possible. From the very start it was about love for him, he didn't want her throne, she was a better leader anyway, he just wanted to be close to her, if he knew how hard it would be, he would of said no.

His day rushed on as normal, train, compete, sign stuff, shower then onto the next town. He could of done most of it with magic but he enjoyed that feeling of being human. All through out the day he thought of Raven. When she had entered the room his heart lept with joy and for a second he had fooled himself into thinking that she was back for personal reasons but no, it was all about the hunting. It angered him slightly that he came second to hunting, he wanted to come first.

Up ahead he saw Brie Bella banging on the shower door. Randy tried not to groan at the sight of one of the twins. He hated them as much as they hated him. All those years away from Raven he had tried to replace her, he had failed everytime. His failure only angered him and made him almost unbearable to be around. At the strangest of times he felt like the ogre Shrek, people judged him before they knew him.

"Everything alright?" He asked nicely even though all he wanted to do was smash her.

Brie looked up at him scathenly, she could never forgive him for what he did to her sister. "Why do you care?"

"Tell that whore you call a sister to hurry up, others need the showers too" Randy snapped, his anger was boiling to the surface again, he could hardly control himself anymore.

"Go fuck yourself" Brie turned back to the shower again "Nikki! Hurry up!"

"It would be a better lay than your sister" Randy muttered turning to walk away. From behind the door he heard a small yelp, one that Brie obviously couldn't hear. Randy banged on the door "Nikki! Are you alright?"

All he heard was running water, something was wrong, he could feel it. Nikki screamed loudly the pain etched in her voice.

"Nikki!" Brie yelled her eyes hurting with fear. Randy shoved her aside and shoulder barged the door open. Clothes were strewn all over the floor along with a thin trail of blood. Nikki was sitting on the shower floor, dozens of cut marks all over her slender body. They just seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Help me!" Nikki cried as another one appeared on her arm, "Please help me!"

Bried tried to call an ambulance trying not to shout or cry, helping Nikki was her only priroty. Randy knew there was nothing they could do.

"Nikki look at me" Randy grabbed her face "Tell me what happened"

"They just started to appear on me, Randy help me!" Nikki just managed to utter as her throat began to bleed. She couldn't even scream as she slumped to the floor, death finally giving her peace.


	4. Celebrate good times

**Chapter 4 Celebrate good times**

"We have so much too celebrate!" Shawn Michales called jovaly, standing up to make a toast. He had managed to gather most of his family under one roof to celebrate this joyful occasion. On one side of the large square table was his girlfriend Trish Stratus, his brother Triple H and his wife Stephanie. On the other side sat his children, his son Jeff, his daughters Jamie, Iziah, Harmoni and Raven, next to Raven sat his neice Storm. Shawn was so thankful that everyone was here and together he just had to make a speech, the others raised their glasses and listened to him talk.

"First to the return of our military girls. We are happy that you are home, now when are you leaving?"

They all laughed while Iziah shouted "never!"

"Secondly to Raven's recovery, I don't know how you did it but we are glad that your ok. Thirdly to Jeff's new hit album. Not what I'm into but well done" Shawn gave him a huge thumbs up. "And lastly to my two favourite women, my girlfriend and sister in law who are both proud mothers to be. Heer heer!"

"Heer heer!" They all clinked their glasses before Shawn went on. "Now for those who can't or won't drink there are plenty of alternatives and for those who are drinking, keep in mind we are not trying to out drink a small country" He looked mainly at Iziah and Harmoni who both keen drinkers.

"How about a large country then?"

"No Iziah" Shawn said shortly before going on "And for those who prefer human organs to actual food keep in mind no one wants to see that Raven Venom"

"Can I eat a live bat?"

"No"

"A rat?"

"No!"

"How about a cat?"

"It's funny cause it rhymes" Jamie squealed happily clapping her hands.

Shawn sat down again and let them go back to their chatting, he was a little worried about having Raven and Jeff in the same room but they seemed to be alright, tonight they let bigons be bigons. Now he was playfully taunting her with the fact that he could have chicken and she couldn't.

"You realise I could really hurt you right?" Raven pointed at him with her fork

"Perhaps but I still get chicken" Jeff grinned making Jamie giggle.

"You know if you put this much effort into your albums then one day you could be as good as Fifty Cent"

"I bet he could have chicken"

"You two have this conversation, I'm going to answer the door" Shawn laughed as the door screeched out it's familiar ding dong.

"Randy?" Shawn was a little surprised to see the younger man standing on his doorstep. Randy had always tried to be anti-social outside of work unless he wanted sex with one of the girls. In the last six months Shawn had noticed that he had even stopped doing that, he preferred to just go without speaking. Shawn couldn't exactly blame him, after a long hard day all you wanted was to be left alone.

"Hi Shawn, is Raven here?" He tried to be casual but the shock that his mentor was his wife's father was a little over whelming.

"Unless the next words out of your mouth are I'm sorry and of course I'll help you, we have nothin to talk about" Raven said from behind him. Her cold glare fixated on him.

"It was something along those lines"

"Really?"

"Yeah can we talk?"

"Whoa! Before any of that happens, you explain" Shawn pointed at Raven. Unusual things weren't new to him but this was almost too much.

"This is the hunting partner I was tryin to find, well we can all stop lookin now because I found him. I always do."

From the dining room she could hear Storm laughing at her comment.

"Alright" Shawn said, happy with that. "I guess I'll leave you two to talk." He gave Raven a look before going back to the kitchen. He couldn't say that he was happy that Randy was the partner he was dying to meet but he had learnt that Raven was alot smarter than people could ever imagine, she was far too smart to fall for the Viper's charm.

Raven took a seat on the front steps next to Randy and began to roll a cigerette, Raven didn't know why she bothered smoking it didn't do anything but make her thirsty but still she rolled it and began to look for her lighter. Breathing out a puff of air she looked at him. "Well talk"

"There was an incident" He started

"Good for you"

"Nikki Bella vanished tonight, slit throat like the sumarai"

"Good!" Iziah yelled from the kitchen.

"Shut it!" Raven yelled back. "Go on"

"I've come here to throw myself at your mercy"

"Knowin your luck, you'd miss" Raven said coldly re-lighting her smoke.

Randy sighed, he knew what she wanted to hear and if he wanted anything to do with her he would have to say it. "Ok I'm an idiot and I'm sorry, of course I'll rejoin the clan but I won't like it and probably be very sarcastic and fight you at every turn"

Raven finally laughed "I didn't expect anything less Viper"

"Heard about that huh?"

"Randy I hear everythin unless I choose not too"

"So now that I'm in?"

"Tomorrow night we will go into the woods and hunt, see if we can get any leads on this fucked up puzzle" Raven butted out her smoke and threw it in the garden, "For now I'm gonna finish celebratin with my family"

"I'll meet you there then" Randy stood up, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay with her. He knew it would take more than one day to get back the relationship they once had but he wasn't going to give up until he did.

"I'll see you tomorrow night Randy," Raven turned up the stairs "Oh and thank you"

"Your welcome" Randy gave her a small wave before turning on his way.

Raven watched him leave and again her heart broke as he walked away.


	5. On the hunt

**Chapter 5 On the hunt**

"Hope you enjoy your date" Iziah teased the next night as Raven pulled on a cloth protector for her leg.

She looked at Iziah annoyed "It's not a date" Since she had announced that Randy had joined their team once more they had endlessly gone about her liking him. Something she didn't confirm nor deny, it was still annoying.

"So what is it then?"

"It's a chance to see how rusty he is and to see if we can find any leads"

"Sounds like a date to me"

"Don't you have a husband to find?" Raven asked irritated, she hated it when Iziah teased her about Randy. It was like they were back in school and she had a crush.

"Nah, let the bastard come to me for a change" Iziah giggled before looking at her sister seriously "I don't see why you just don't read his thoughts and get his opinion on you"

Raven sighed, they had been over this "I refuse to read his thoughts because his thoughts are private and should be kept that way"

"Afraid of what you might find?"

"Not really" Raven shrugged "Everythin I know has already been splashed around and Dad has informed me"

"So you know that he has fucked almost every Diva in the locker room including our own cousin Nattie"

"Oh no! Really! Oh that is just horrible, how dare he get with a Canadian, it's not like it's an open marriage and he can fuck who he wants" Raven answered her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Oh your so funny" Iziah laughed dryly "You don't care that he slept with Nattie?"

"Am I supposed too?"

"Uh yeah, Raven he's your husband!"

"Of convience Iziah, nothin else"

"You love him!"

"As I love you guys"

"Ewww, I am never going to your room alone"

Raven just rolled her eyes, "I'm not gettin into this with you again. Now I must go and you are to shut up"

"Fucking hunters, why must you deny everything?"

"Deny, deny, deny and if all else fails deny some more" Raven laughed orbing to the woods to meet up with Randy.

"At least your on time" Randy remarked as she appeared next to him.

"I'm never late for anythin" Raven smiled pulling up her crossbow. It was your standard human crossbow but the way Raven used it, it was like it was a magical object. It didn't take her long too load and reload it, it was just as easy to carry it around while hunting. Randy didn't get it, her crossbow must of been heavy yet she carried it like it was made of paper. He opted for his sword, not that he needed it.

"So Randy, still think you can keep up with me?"

"Uh-huh"

No sooner had the words left his mouth she was off orbing through the trees. Randy caught up to her easily and soon enough they looked like two blurs orbing from tree to tree. They stopped for a moment at a clearing so Raven could check her leg once she had, they were off again. After about an hour of orbing and looking for prey they at last stopped at another clearing. Unlike the last rest stop, this was open and the stars shone above them brightly.

"Well you still have your speed" Raven remarked putting another cloth protector over her leg.

"Yeah and speed is only good when your female"

Raven giggled, he still had that sense of humor and dry wit. It seemed to her that he hadn't changed much. "Speed is good for men too, just not in the bedroom"

"The one place I take my time"

"Good to know Orton" Raven laughed laying down on the grassy floor, she just wanted to look at the stars for a while.

"So what do we know about the vanishing acts?"

The way he said it it was like they were discussing some sort of circus act. "We know it's random, we know it's invisible and I have no doubt in my mind it's connected to Leshiec and Shadyside hospital"

"Is that where you were?"

"Yes"

"What happened?" Randy asked gently.

Raven didn't answer, she wasn't sure she could. What happened in that hospital had really gotten to her and the one person she didn't want to share with was her husband.

"Numans" Raven breathed as two figures moved in the shadows. Slowly they were surrounded by them. Randy took out his sword silently and in a blur the Numans attacked. He swung with ease catching two in the throat meanwhile Raven shot off arrows left, right and centre. One lunged at him, Randy just let his natural instinct take over, moving swiftly he actually RKO'd it on the floor, only with his full strength he actually broke it in half, it's head rolling towards Raven.

"This isn't wrestlin you know" Raven laughed sitting back down.

"That's how I hunt get over it"

"It's effective, I give you that. Your not as rusty as I thought you would be"

"I still hunt Raven"

"You just don't wanna hunt with me"

"It's not personal Raven, I guess I'm just used to being on my own"

"And who's fault is that?"

The words stung him, out of everything she could of said it had to be that. Randy tried not to get angry at her but it was hard. The last thing he needed was to be stuck in a forever long battle with her.

"Raven if this is going to work then we need to let go of the past"

It was the wrong choice of words, Raven sat up and looked at him angrily, the usual soft silver of her eyes had turned cold.

"You would be really surprised to know what they did to me at that hospital" She just let the words roll off her tongue, Iziah was right somethings were easier when you were angry. "They cut me open and experimented with me Randy. They put so much chemicals in my body that I was litterly drowning in them. They actually grafted metal to my bones, they had to do this several times to see which metal was the best."

"Raven" He tried to say something comforting but he couldn't expand much beyond her name.

"I don't feel like a Hunter, I don't feel human I just feel like an abomanation. He litterly got inside my body and reprogrammed me, I'm now there puppet, Weapon X" She choked out, for once in her life she was trying not to cry. Raven felt so violated and dirty after what happened at the hospital, it was something she didn't want to relive but it did feel good to get it all out.

Randy pulled her into his arms, her head resting against his chest, "Raven you are still the best Hunter we have, no one can take that away from you"

It was what she needed to hear, even if she didn't quite believe it.


	6. Deyente

**Chapter 6 Deyente**

Deyente huddled outside Iziah's bedroom like some sort of burgler only he didn't intend on stealing anything, he just wanted to look around a little bit. It wasn't easy finding Iziah but he had finally tracked her down. Deyente slipped through the window with ease a little disappointed at the simpleness of it all, he had expected something a little more hard from Iziah. He took two steps in the room when his ankles began to flood with unknown pain. He flipped on a light and found that almost every inch of her room was covered with razor sharp trip wire, she really didn't like people in her bedroom. Deyente had to smile at his own stupidity, of course Iziah would have some sort of trap. Very carefully he looked around the room with interest. One half of the room was a normal bedroom. Bed, drawers even a bedside table with a lamp. On the other half was a torture basement. Right in the centre was a cold metal medical table stained with blood. All over the walls were her instuments of torture, razor wire, vice grips, knives the list went on. There were many shelves with different jars, all in a straight line. On the side of each jar was a different label, they were left over body parts, no doubt used to feed her sister. Underneath one of the jars was a small diary, picking it up he flipped through the pages, it was just picture after picture of Godzilla being attacked by planes. He didn't know what to think of that. Deyente put down the book went to the other side of the room, carefully avoiding the trip wire. He looked at the folded washing on her bed, it almost moulded into the bedspread, almost everything she had was black. He ran a hand over her lace bra, imagining taking it off her body, Deyente felt like a creep and he loved it. She was always calling him a creepy little bastard. His head snapped towards the door, someone was coming. Quickly he found a place to hide just as Iziah walked in.

He watched her shamelessly from his hiding spot, she was just pottering around mumbling something about Hunter's being idiots. She had a point, the smartest of Hunter's turned out to be the biggest idiots. Still mumbling she grabbed her pj's and began to get changed. Either she didn't know she was being watched or she just didn't care. Deyente tried not to growl at the luscious sight before him, her curves were the only curves that really got him going. The blood pumped faster around his body as Iziah took her pants off. Her shapely legs and round ass were almost to much too bare...bare, the word got him thinking about another part of Iziah. He had to have her. She muttered something foreign as she bent down to pick something she had dropped. He licked his lips at the ample cleavage. Deyente had to get out of there before he took her right there on the floor. He wanted Iziah but until that other whore was out of the way, Iziah would never come back to him.

Rey Mysterio got home just after midnight, the imagery of Iziah still in his brain. It had been years since Deyente came and asked for his body, Rey had given in easily he quite liked Deyente. As Rey made his way up the stairs he kept thinking about Iziah, she was a natural beauty, every inch of her was real except the niceness that she faked, deep down she was an evil bitch with an ugly heart, Rey loved her even more just for that. After all these years he couldn't pin point where Deyente ended and Rey Mysterio began and Rey found he really didn't care, he was having too much fun too care. He liked sharing his life with Deyente, he was this blood thirsty monster that believed in kill or be killed, Rey shore the exact same opinion. In his bed he found his current girlfriend Natalie. He just looked at her for a moment, he really didn't care for her, she was just like that slut Angie, an expendable pawn. It upset him immensly that he had no actual part in Angie's death, he had asked for it but not witnessed it for himself, now he could actually be the monster that killed. Rey took out his hunting knife, gently putting his hand over her mouth he slit her throat, blood pooling all over the bedsheets. Natalie didn't even have time to scream when death came for her. Rey looked the corpse over again as he decided what to do with it. Pulling out a machete he started to hack at random body parts, first a wrist, then a foot until he was just a madman randomly swinging. Blood spattered over the bedroom as body parts went flying, Rey was enjoying himself too much to stop. Out of breath he layed the machete down, there was nothing left of her now just evisarated organs and skin. He wondered whether or not to send a peice of his kill to Iziah, deciding against it he started to clean up his mess. Rey didn't have too but he wanted too, he had to have some form of seperation between himself and Deyente. Rey took all the body parts and just orbed them to random places in the woods, no doubt someone would find them. He kept her head however, he wanted Iziah to see just how much he loved her, she was the only murderous psychopath for him. In a few hours he would proove that to her, he really needed her.


	7. The dungeon

**Chapter 7 The dungeon**

Harmoni didn't understand why she was so nervous about her date. She had been on a few dates with Ian Hodginkson or better known to WWE as Vampiro but still the butterflies flew in her stomach. They had met a few months ago through a chat room connected to the game World of Warcraft. They had began chatting and before she knew it, she had his phone number. After that there was no need to be in the chatroom and they both decided to talk on the phone to ease that tension of not knowing each other. It was only a few months ago that she actually met him in person, something she was very careful about thanks to Raven's paranoid rants. She found that they had quite alot in common, they both enjoyed grotesque horror films, the music of Pantera and they both believed that Jack Swagger should of never been allowed in sports entainment. As she zipped up her boots she still couldn't understand why the hell she was so nervous. Harmoni grabbed her phone and headed downstairs where Iziah was watching a horror movie.

"All ready for your date?"

"Uh-huh" Harmoni answered grabbing her watch off the kitchen table before Iziah smashed it.

"Who dates in the middle of the day anyway?" Iziah paused her movie and looked at her older sister. "And who the hell wears a band tee to a date?"

"Are you just trying to annoy me?"

"A little, Raven is in her room playing her game"

"I see, and to answer your questions we are going out today because tonight he is wrestling and I wear a Pantera tee to a date"

"You know if you wore a skirt he might realise that you want to fuck him"

"Iziah seriously what is your big fasicnation with getting everybody to have sex?"

"Don't know what your talking about"

"You tell Venom to have sex with her own hunting partner, your telling me to have sex with Vampiro and just last week you were telling the mail man to have sex with that slut down the street"

"Hey! That was a joke!"

"Well it's a little creepy so stop it" Harmoni grinned before going out the door to meet Vampiro.

Harmoni still couldn't shake the nerves from her stomach and it was beginning to annoy her, maybe Iziah had it right for once, maybe she did need sex. Harmoni had to hide her smile at that irony, Iziah being right was comical to her, she was hardly ever right. Harmoni was waiting at the picture theatre for Vampiro when that thought crept into her head, she had strict rules about dating and meeting her date at a mutual spot was one of them at least until everything became official. She pulled out a movie guide and looked over the movies that were playing, most of them were crap or she had seen them.

"If you concentrate any harder your eyes will fall out of your head" Vampiro whispered behind her making her jump a little.

"Spose it wouldn't matter if I was blind"

Vampiro laughed dropping into a chair beside her, "So what did you wanna see?"

"How about a slut die?" Harmoni looked evily at some of the women eyeing Vampiro.

"I don't think I've seen that"

"You should, it's great." She joked, she didn't mean to get so possessive of him but she really liked him and her past experiences told her that there was always someone trying to take what was her's.

"How about we go and see Blood, Flesh and Bone instead. I'm sure a slut will die in that too"

Harmoni laughed "Alright but if one doesn't you owe me the death of a slut"

"I give you my word as a gentleman that a slut will die"

Harmoni snorted with laughter "Gentleman?"

"Hey I could pass for one!" Vampiro tapped her with his foot, "In some weird way"

"Yes, I'm sure all gentleman are six-two with dragon tattoos all over their arms"

"You would be shocked if we did" Vampiro laughed. He gently took her hand and led her to the ticket booth.

The movie was better than Harmoni expected and as promised a slut died, one almost every thirty seconds if her timing was correct. All the way home they had discussed the movie, what made it good and their favourite parts. She hated that in a few hours Vampiro would be back at work and they would go back to text messages.

"Ok the end was predictable, I give you that but it was still a good movie" Harmoni said poking out her tongue.

"I'm not saying it wasn't, I'm saying who goes into the middle of the serial killers house and shouts here I am even though she escaped earlier?"

"Well she was a blonde" Harmoni laughed "She actually reminded me of a girl I went to school with"

"She annouced to a serial killer that she was in his house?"

Harmoni laughed again "No. When I was at school my favourite band was Korn, she kept making fun of them and I stabbed her with a pen, she didn't learn her lesson so I wound up stabbing her again. We still laugh about it"

Vampiro laughed "And you two are actually friends?"

"Good friends"

He walked her up the hill right up to the front door, "Well despite stupid people announcing themselves to serial killers, I had a really nice time" He smiled at her looking into her eyes. He loved her eyes, they were a peircing green that seemed to change in the light. He could of stared at them forever but sadly he had work to do.

"Me too, would you like to do it again?" Harmoni tried not to laugh at her own sentence, it reminded her of the fifties.

"Of course" Vampiro bowed like a gentleman making Harmoni laugh again "Told you I could be a gentleman"

"If you say so darling"

"I do honey" He kissed her on the cheek "I will text you as soon as I land tonight"

"Looking forward to it"

As soon as he got home Vampiro bolted everything up and went straight to his bedroom. Flicking on a light he thought of Harmoni, she truely was something special, he actually found himself liking her. All through out the movie she drove him crazy with lust and all he could think of was taking her right there in the picture theatre. Vampiro knew that wasn't possible, he had to take it slowly with her he didn't want to scare her away. After all these years he was starting to feel again. He went to the centre of the room and pulled back the carpet to reveal the floorboards, gently he pried them up. They opened up like stairs leading underground, carefully he made his way down, shutting the floorboards behind him. He flicked on a light and right before him, his own torture dungeon opened up. Vampiro had rigged everything himself, from the dirt walls to the many shackles attached to the walls. Almost all of his tools of torture was machine operated, he had extensive knowledge of machines. Hooked onto the wall now was a young brunette woman of about twenty. Vampiro had picked her up a couple of days ago, he had promised paradise but delieverd hell, he could be very charming when he wanted to be.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget you" He stroked her face gently, she tried to jerk her head away but she had lost alot of her energy. He just laughed at his own cruelty. "I was on a date if you would believe that" Vampiro looked at her for a moment, "Now she is something special. Long creamy legs, perky tits that you just wanna squeeze, firm round ass that you could eat breakfast off...what was I saying?" Vampiro had lost his train of thought for a second, "Oh right, your death" He grabbed a syringe and several long pipes. "You know I quite enjoy this torture business. I once knew a woman who killed like this, it gave her such a thrill to watch your kind scream" He began to attach the needle to her arm, "This will redirect the blood flow into these pipes and I will actually begin to see the life drain from you."

Her eyes suddenly showed signs of life opening wide at the sight around her.

"Don't worry about him, he's just upset because his wife is away" Vampiro spoke as Rey appeared behind him.

"She isn't away Diego, I just ain't collected her yet"

"You say that like she's a peice of meat"

"Speaking of meat, when are you going to cast aside that new peice you have?"

"This one?" Vampiro jerked his head at the girl on the wall.

"No the other one, Harmoni"

"Ah never. I actually like her"

Rey laughed, the noise eccohed around the walls "That was so funny Diego, I ain't laughed that hard since I was a little boy. Thank you!"

"I was actually serious"

Rey just looked at him "That joke was almost funnier the second time"

"I mean it Rey. I actually like Psylocke. I ain't gonna kill her"

"So you do know who she is"

"Of couse I know Rey"

"Does she know?"

"No and I don't want her too know for obvious reasons"

"Well you can do what you want Vampiro but you should know no one will like it"

"Don't care" Vampiro answered checking on his kill. "I like her Rey, one would think that despite the fact that I love causing pain and destruction that at the very least I deserve a girlfriend"

"That's just the thing Vampiro, she ain't no ordinary girl and your life could be in danger just from liking her. Is she worth that?"

"You know what Rey, my brother was killed, my father is in jail and I'm a murderous psychopath and at long last I have found a chick that likes killing off sluts as much as I do and your asking me if I think she is worth it? Tell me what do I have to live for?"

"You realise how emo you sound right now" Rey teased. All the while throughout their chat the girl on the wall was slowly losing life and the blood bags were slowly filling up.

"Emo or not you know I have a point, besides how come your allowed someone to play with and I'm not?"

Rey chuckled again, he had given up hope on telling Diego to stay away from Harmoni, he wouldn't listen anyways. Sometimes Vampiro had the annoying habit of allowing his human organs do the thinking instead of his brain.

"Alright just so you know I warned you, Once Wolfie finds out she won't be happy"

"I'll take my chances. You go now I have to dump this slut before I have to go and kick the crap outta the mexican guy who has his own ring announcer"

"Alberto Del Rio?"

"Yeah, why can't all Mexicans be like you Rey?"

"Evil demons?"

"No, midgets" Vampiro gave him a sly grin before ripping the lifeless body off the wall and orbing to the woods.


	8. Accept or accept

**Chapter 8 Accept or accept those are your only options**

Raven got inside early hours of the morning. It was another hot day and for once she had given into the heat. The others stared at her as she went to the jug to make a coffee.

"Somebody wants to impress a certain legend killer" Iziah teased from the table. They were all up ,the only ones missing were Storm who had gone to the corner store and Jamie who was at school. Raven took her coffee and sat at the table. "What?"

"Your wearing a skirt" Iziah remarked

"It's hot"

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that at some point today you will be seeing Randy"

"The faster you find the Deyente, the happier I'll be"

"You know what I like about this street? It's always quiet. I can sing at the top of my lungs and no one will care" Storm announced walking through the door, milk and a some letters in her hand. She gave the letters to Raven before putting the milk away.

"That's what you get for living down a street full of wrestlers" Iziah remarked again, making another coffee.

"Why would you have the entire WWE down one street? Doesn't make much sense to me"

"Because I said so thats why"

"Iziah that isn't very logical" Harmoni looked at her sister, from the look in her eyes she was either stoned or drunk.

"Since when have I ever followed logics" Iziah cracked up laughing at her own joke.

"Are you stoned again?" Raven looked at her, she didn't mind if she was. The human addiction could never truely take her she just liked the slight buzz it gave her.

"A little"

"And where did you get it this time? Fifty or Marshall?"

"Triple H actually. Found it in his suitcase"

"I'm not even going to ask why you were in his suitcase" Raven rolled her eyes going through the mail. "Well isn't this interesting" She pulled up an envelope the familiar WWE crest on the top corner.

"Venom, you already know what's inside" Harmoni looked at her "Why do you even have to open it?"

"Because I like getting mail, it reminds me of Blue's clues"

"Please don't start singing"

"Well we just got a letter, we just got a letter, we just got a letter, wonder who it's from?" Raven sung at the top of her lungs.

"If you sing that bloody song one more time, I'll take this knife and shove it straight up your-"

_"Is there a reason your singing blue's clues at half past nine in the morning?" _Randy thought through to her.

_"Yes, I like that song. Its catchy" _

_"That is just so wrong on so many levels" _

_"You mean you've never sat down and watched Blue's clues?" _

_"No, can't say I have" _

_"You should it's great" _Raven laughed before turning her attention back to the mail.

"You gotta stop that" Iziah rubbed her temples annoyed, that annoying theme song now stuck her in head.

"Stop what?"

"Talking to him through your mind. It's irritating"

"For who, you or me?"

"For him"

"Right, well he started it so he can't blame me" Raven pried open her letter. "Dear Ms Michales; blah blah blah. Your resume has been looked over, blah blah blah offer job as medical staff. Blah blah blah Stephanie McMahon. Wow the woman doesn't do anything by halves"

"So we all gotta go" Iziah started to bang her head on the table.

"Well according to these you have all been accepted into this so yeah we all gotta go" Raven grabbed her cellphone and started to dial in random numbers.

"Who you ringing?"

"No-one" Raven said quickly, "Sorry wrong number" Again she dialled in another number, "Sorry wrong number"

"Raven, who are you ringing?" Storm asked slightly annoyed at Iziah. She hadn't stopped banging her head the entire time.

"There is a reason that I wanted a job with the WWE, and it wasn't to heal people"

"Was it to be near Orton?" Harmoni teased finally grabbing Iziah by her hair.

"No, the reason is there are alot of our guys there and missions will be easier if were all together."

"How many of our guys are there?"

"There are five of our guys there. So we have to go right now and start recruitin"

"I'll ask" Storm said as Raven began to pace "What about Jamie?"

"She'll be with uz, I'll pick her up now and then we can make the first flight. This should be alot of fun"

"Wow you really want this over with don't you?"

"What can I say, I want to actually enjoy life for once"

After everything was sorted and the papers were signed, the Untouchables were on their way to the official WWE headquarters, they would only be there for half the day then they would start travelling, something Raven looked forward too. They were back in the familiar halls with it's many stage hands, Jamie bouncing from foot to foot, she just wanted to find John.

"Alright, Storm you go down this hall and the last door on the right should hold two of our guys. Recruit them by any means necessory, Iziah you go down this hall and onto the next one, first door on the left will hold our third guy. Harm you just walk around like your lost and you Jamie can come with me"

"Raven you have to slow down" Iziah grabbed her hand "This isn't a war against the Profound Darkness you know"

"I know that, but people are still vanishin and I wanna know why." Raven grabbed Jamie's hand "Now go and do what I asked, trust me you will be pleasantly surprised"

Storm already started making her way down the corrider, she agreed with Raven she wanted this over so she could just relax and enjoy life. All around her she heard various sounds and she started wondering just who was behind door number one. Still remembering her manners she knocked on the door, two male voices could be heard inside and she hoped that it wasn't who she thought it was. She had already figured that Nero and Cyrus were here. She could only hope that Nero stayed away from her, she didn't know why she hated her hunting partner but the undying hatred burnt inside her. Storm was willing to swap with anybody, hell she would even take Randy Orton and risk him leaving her to die than to have Nero. Storm listened for a bit before knocking again, they were discussing the current problem. Storm looked around for any witnesses before just orbing in, "Maybe I can be of some help"

"Rika!" Matt yelled happily leaping into her arms. "Oh your alive this is the greatest day ever" He was like a big child, his whole personality had changed instantly, Storm had to admit that she missed Cyrus, or Matt as he was now known as.

"Yes, isn't it great that she's alive" Jeff rolled his eyes bitterly at her. "Why are you even here?"

"I have you know _Nero_ that as of three hours ago, I work here and I wanted to see Matt"

"Well you've seen him so now you can leave" Jeff snapped at her.

"I'm actually here for more than that"

"Are you here to have lunch with me?" Matt laughed grabbing her hand.

"No Matt, I'm here to recruit you two back into our clan"

"I'm in" Matt said instantly, Jeff looked at him coldly. "No thanks Rika. I don't like my partner"

"And I hate my partner _Nero_ but still I don't have a choice do I"

"It's Jeff, you annoying bitch" He snapped again. In a flash Storm grabbed him by the throat and threw him against the wall.

"Hurry up and say yes _Nero_, because I could do this all day"

"Go to hell" Jeff breathed, the wind was pushed out of his lungs. Matt just stepped back, if Jeff wanted to pick a fight with Rika then he wasn't going to stop him but he wouldn't save him either. Many times he was told that Rika would easily kill him with out thinking twice. Jeff tripped her up and held her down against the floor, his left hand wrapped around her throat. "I am not joining"

Storm curled her legs up and kicked him away, his body bouncing off the wall. Grabbing a fist of his long colourful hair "You will join!" She kept shouting, with each word she smacked his head against the wall.

"Alright" Jeff uttered almost losing consciousness. "I'll join"

As soon as he said the word she stopped and let him slump to the floor. "Good, I'll see you later" Storm gave Matt a quick hug before going out of the room.

Matt picked his brother up, shaking his head. Why he hated Rika was beyond him, even Jeff didn't know why he hated her. "What?" Jeff looked at him while checking on his skull. He had a slight bruise and a major headache but nothing major.

"When are you going to stop hating her?"

"When she stops being a bitch"

Matt sighed "Bro, you can't even say why you hate her so you don't think it's pointless to keep hating her for a reason you don't even know"

"Matty, I'm always going to hate her, I don't know why but I have the feeling Rika and me will never be friends again"

"So it is true, Rika is back" Lita answered just orbing in, she wasn't a hunter she was a seer. Not that the clan needed a seer when they had Raven but she was Matt's partner and Raven respected that.

"Yes and the sooner she leaves the better"

"Why do you hate Storm?"

"Storm?" They both looked at her confused.

"That's her name. Raven has asked that we use human names from now on and anyone that doesn't will be shot with her crossbow"

"You seen her?" Jeff asked looking at Lita.

"Yup, she's going to be around for a while so you and Storm best start playing nice, Raven doesn't play favourites"

Jeff didn't say anything, he just stalked out of the room hoping that something big like a metoer would hit him.

"You know I think he likes her" Lita commented sitting down on Matt's lap.

"Yeah, try telling him that."

While Storm did her thing, Iziah took Raven's advice and was searching for the door. She didn't know why she was making such a fuss at Raven's advice, her sister never led her wrong as much as Iziah had led her wrong over the years. Izzy was sure she was lost, she had seen and enetered almost every door in this ugly corrider and only found stupid people. Izzy went back to her start point and started again hoping that she wasn't lost because that would really piss her off. Just as she got to the start of the corrider something grabbed her and pulled her into an unknown locker room. In a flash she was pinned against the wall looking into the eyes of Rey Mysterio. Iziah growled pushing him to the floor, quickly she pounced on him and started to bang his head against the concrete floor. It didn't hurt him much and he wound up laughing half-way through.

"Wolfie it's me! Deyente!"

"I know" Iziah grinned banging his one more time before letting him up. "You had to pull me into a random room didn't you?"

"It isn't random, it's mine"

Iziah quickly had a look at the sign on the door and sure enough there was his name in bright letters, "Would you look at that"

Rey pulled her back into the room and kissed her gently, "I missed you Izzy"

"Me too" It wasn't long before his hands started to wonder around her body, to his surprise Iziah stopped him, pushing him away one more time. "I ain't doing it Rey, I'm not becoming your own personal whore"

He looked at her confused "What are you talking about?"

"I know about your human girlfriend, if you wanna associate yourself with trash then so be it but I'm not gonna become your whore Rey"

Now he got what she was on about although he expected more violence from her, it looked as though Raven had talked her through whichever issue she had been going through that week, he had to admit a non-violent Iziah was much easier to talk too. "It's a good thing I killed her then"

"What? when?" Iziah beamed, she really didn't care but then again she needed to know he wasn't lying because as everyone knows Demons lie.

"A few nights ago, after I had been in your room and watched you get undressed" He admitted, Iziah kicked him in the leg.

"You pervert!"

"Yeah, it was a great view"

"The bloody scene or me half naked?"

"You fully naked actually"

Iziah kicked him again "Geez Rey, ever heard of privacy?"

"No I haven't whats that?"

Iziah took a seat on the bench Rey instantly joined her. "How long did you watch before you left?"

"Only a few minutes"

"Until I was fully dressed again?"

"Yeah," Rey laughed, "I would of told you I was there but there was something nudging my leg. It was kinda freaking me out"

"That was Nagini, I stole- I mean completely legally got her from Kano"

Rey laughed "Still causing trouble after all these years huh"

"Oh yeah" Iziah looked at him for a moment "From what I hear about you Rey, you've been very quiet"

"I've had other things to deal with"

"Uh I see, that explains it"

"Explains what?"

"Why you took so long to find me, you liked the feeling of being human"

Rey couldn't deny it and neither could Deyente. Even if they were two different souls sharing the same host, they had both learned to live with each other and that meant being human at some point. "Iziah"

"I know Rey" She cut him off, that smile still on her face. He wasn't fooled, Iziah smiling was when she was most dangerous, he had learnt that first hand. "I can see it in your eyes Rey, you enjoy being human and the rush of being this monster without people ever suspecting you, I just wanna know why? Why be so quiet when you've got no reason to be"

Rey dug around in his bag for a moment before producing his wallet, opening it up he showed Iziah a simple photo. It was a little boy, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"You have a son"

"Yeah, Dominic. The human I used to get him is now dead so you know"

Iziah just looked at it for a moment, now she understood his need to stay hidden for so long, his need to keep his urges under control. "He looks just like you"

"He's a good kid" Rey patted her leg gently, he had been thinking about this for years on end. He truely loved Iziah, he really did but when push came to shove he loved his son a little bit more and he would do anything to protect him even if that meant going against everything he had believed in. "Iziah you know what I'm thinking"

"Yes I do"

"So where does this leave uz?"

"In the same position Rey" Iziah laughed "As long as you can handle the fact that I am what I am, a cold blooded psychopath"

"I wouldn't have you any other way" He kissed her passionately before letting her go. "Join me tonight"

"Join our clan and I'll spend as many nights as you want in your bed Rey"

"Done" He tried to embrace her again but was stopped by the sound of his cellphone. He was needed else where.

"Don't worry bout it Rey, I've gotta find Karnage anyways" Iziah kissed his cheek, "But I'll be seeing you tonight?"

"Oh yeah"

As they walked out the door, Harmoni and Vampiro walked by their hands entwined. They didn't seem to notice anyone or anything else, too emersed in their own conversation.

"Think she knows he's a Demon?" Rey asked her like he didn't already know.

"Not our problem" Iziah answered simply, "Just don't be telling her that Rey"

"You want her to die?"

"No, I wanna see if she can figure it out"

Raven and Jamie made there way around the building slowly, she wanted to wait until John was in the main locker room so Jamie could surprise him. While the others were in the armed forces, Jamie had travelled with her father and became a part of the WWE "family." She easily had made friends with the superstars and Divas. Most of the Divas enjoyed her bubbly personality and thirst for life while the guys enjoyed the fact that she was herself around them, she wasn't like a fan-girl. The one that had really taken a shine to her was John Cena and now three years on, she had become his best friend. As usual Shawn had a problem with this, John's reputation with women was as bad as Randys and he was pretty sure the two shared tips but he had seen what everyone else saw, John was just her friend.

"Raven you don't have to come with me you know. I know the way" Jamie giggled as they finally began to walk to the main locker room.

"I know, I have business of my own to conduct"

"Ooh with Randy" Even Jamie had teased her about him. She knew what they were, Raven had taken the time to explain it to her and answering any questions she had.

"Indeed"

"I think you should slap him"

"Why would I slap him?"

"Well A) because he hurt John last week and thats just mean and B) maybe just maybe he will like it"

"Ok you are not to spend anymore time with Iziah"

Jamie giggled "Your the boss"

When she got to the main locker room she just walked in singing, "Guess who's back, back again, guess who's back,"

"Slim Shady, I mean Jamie!" John instantly hugged her happily, he had missed her alot than he realised.

"Ok your smashing me" Jamie squealed as he put her down. "I missed you too John. And you" She turned to Randy. "A table? Seriously a table?"

"It was apart of the match Jamie" Randy said his eyes not leaving Raven. Correction, not leaving Raven's skirt.

Meanwhile Edge looked her over intrestedly, "Nice work" He looked at her arms impressed, she had so many tattoos he didn't know which one to look at first. The skull on her arm or the bloody rose on her elbow.

"Thank you, nice to know someone likes them"

"I'm Adam"

"I'm Raven"

"And I'm wondering why you are here?" Randy cut in, he didn't like the way Edge was eyeing up his wife, he hated it more that Raven knew what Edge was doing and she was letting him.

"As of three hours ago Randy, I work here"

"Doing what?"

"Medical professional"

"So you get to decide whether or not we are healthy enough to compete?"

"Yes, so be nice. By the way, the meetin is at eight tonight and anyone that isn't there gets shot so I would be there".

"What meeting?" Edge asked confused.

"Randy has a meetin with Steph and she has asked me to be there" Raven shrugged "I don't like wastin time"

"I'll be there but I won't like it"

"Good to know. Well I'm hungry now so I'll leave you be" Raven gave them a smile before leaving the room.

"Why does he have to be an asshole?" Iziah asked as she and Raven sat in the catering area in desperate need of coffee. She had heard the way Randy was talking to her, his mere tone made her see red.

"He doesn't want to be apart of this, I can't exactly blame him Izzy"

"Well he is so he best start building that bridge before I smack him with a brick"

"Thought it would be a cyderblock?"

"Yeah if only the lord would guide it" Iziah laughed.

"I must admit the process would go faster if he was nicer but what can you do, you can't make someone like you"

"I can make someone like you"

Raven laughed "Izzy there are some facts in life that you just can't change, whether we like it or not Swagger is a profesional wrestler, Stone Cold is never comin back and Randy Orton hates me. We just gotta deal with it"


	9. Back to the hospital

**Chapter 9 Back to the hospital**

That night as he got ready in his hotel room to go out hunting Randy metanlly kicked himself, why couldn't he just keep his anger under control? He knew it wasn't just anger, it was jealousy. He looked at the clock again, he still had four minutes to agonize over Raven. He heard what she had said to Iziah, the sadness in her voice when she said that he hated her, he wanted to correct her but he couldn't, she had made her feelings perfectly clear.

"If you think any harder your brain will explode" Raven teased just orbing in, she still hadn't changed her clothes, her crossbow in hand.

"Why must you do that?" He asked irritated, he could of been doing anything and she just orbs in like she owns the hotel room.

"I was kinda hopin you would be naked to be honest."

"Bad luck for you huh?" He answered cooly, inside he was more confused. Was she flirting with him?

"We'll see." Raven laughed "Are you ready to go?"

"We still have three minutes"

"Yeah but the thing I want to do will take longer than three minutes and I refuse to be shot with my own crossbow because I tell you Randy that fuckin hurts"

"I know, my leg still hurts"

"I told you I thought I saw a squirrel" Raven grabbed his wrist and orbed to the woods, all the while they playfully argued about the phantom squirrel.

"Where are we?"

"This is ShadySide Hospital"

Randy stopped her, his face ridden with alarm. "Are you sure this is smart?"

Raven shrugged out of his grip, his touch almost killing her "Probably not, but there are answers here and we gotta find them"

"If your sure about this Rae" The nickname had come from no where, he had just said it randomly one day and it stuck. He was proud that it was only him that could call her that.

"Sure as I'll ever be" Raven sighed as they met up with the others. This was strictly a Hunter's mission so only the Hunters and Lita were needed. Before they went into the hospital, Raven explained the mission and it's reason. She didn't really need too but Matt and Jeff were slightly rusty and Lita had never been on this side before.

"Now I have asked Lita to join uz tonight so we have even numbers, she has already been given a suitable weapon. I think it suits her"

Raven smiled at the extreme red-head, the long axe did fit well with her.

"Just so you know, she gets hurt I'll hurt you" Matt put in seriously.

"Matty she's with you, she'll be fine" Raven answered just looking at him. He was so protective of Lita it made her a little jealous. No one tried to protect her anymore.

"Now I don't know what we will find in here, it could be nothin, it could be everythin. I'm hopin it's Leshiec"

"Dibs" Randy piped up, his blood boiling just at the name.

"Na-uh, I called dibs ages ago"

"She's my wife Storm" Randy challenged playfully, it didn't matter who killed him as long as he died, the more painful the better.

"My cousin Randy" Storm retorted trying not to laugh.

"If anyone is killin him, it's me." Raven answered "Now me and Randy will go left, Matt and Lita you guys go right and Storm and Jeff go straight up. This is strictly lookin for clues and such so the first sign of danger, raise the alarm and get out"

"I have a question" Storm put in again

"Uh-huh"

"Wanna trade partners?"

"I would but I'm enjoyin the view" Raven laughed, pushing Randy through the double-doors.

Shadyside was still the same since Raven was here last, the halls and it's useless locked doors. Now that she was better and free of the foreign drugs she could see it more clearly. All over the walls were claw marks and dents, someone really tortured someone here, it did occur to her that the tortuered soul was her. Shadyside was dark all over, like the light couldn't touch it. It didn't bother Randy or Raven who's eyesight was so advanced they could see like it was all lit up. Randy looked over at Raven for a moment, she was unusually quiet, randomly she touched the walls and muttered to herself in a language that even he didn't understand.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Raven didn't meet his eyes, she had seen something else, another photo. "What do you make of that?" She handed it to him. It was like the other photo she found. The hospital staff that once worked at ShadySide, only every head had a circle around it and out of the thirty or so staff members two of them had a big X through the circle.

"She kinda looks like Nikki" Randy commented pointing a young charge nurse, her face had a big X through it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"How did you escape?"

"I don't know exactly" Raven said slowly, "They bought me back after my first attempt, I was too strong they said. I remember being bolted to the floor, litterly." Raven pointed at the marks where she was held, there were so many marks it was as if it was a wild animal was loose. "My clothin was removed and my legs were forced open..." Raven struggled to put it into words. She knew she wasn't raped, Leshiec wanted more metal on the insides of her thighs and in place of her breasts. "It went dark, darker than this and all I could see was a light. Next thing I knew I was free and I was on my way home"

"You think the light helped you?"

"I really can't tell you Randy, I never questioned it, I was just happy to be free"

"It doesn't make sense"

"What doesn't?"

"Why put metal in you, if it does nothing"

"Who says it doesn't" Raven raised her eyebrows at him "The metal inside me has made me a very powerful weapon Randy. I can litterly tear off human limbs with a mere touch"

"Your vectors do that" He pointed out.

"Yes but my human hands can't, until he put the metal in me of course. I just wanna know why create a weapon in the first place. What am I needed for?"

"The usual, destruction of Earth followed closely by the death of you"

Raven laughed before suddenly dropping to one knee, blinding pain blared in her skull and all she could do was gasp. Randy instantly tried to help her but other than keeping her conscious there wasn't much he could do.

Images swirled in her brain like a movie, they just flashed and swirled and all she could do was watch. An old man chained to a wall, his long white beard almost touching the floor. Leshiec and his hooded men screaming at her to kill him. Raven raised her arm but her brain just wouldn't let her fire, it wasn't fair to the old man. He was in no shape to even defend himself.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" Leshiec kept screaming at her but Raven just stood there looking at the helpless man. She fell again and the hooded figures reached for her, the metal had to be stronger and that meant more operations. Raven tried to scream but the blackness took her again. When she opened her eyes she was back in the abdonned halls with Randy, he had kept her consious for fear that she might not wake up.

"What happened?"

"I rebelled"

"What?" Randy helped her onto her feet, she lent against him as he walked. He didn't give a fuck about her orders, he was getting her out the hospital now.

"I was meant to be Leshiecs puppet, but I fought against him. That's why he wanted to make the metal stronger"

_"Guys! Ward B, fifth corrider now" _Matt sent through urgently. Everyone orbed to where Matt and Lita were. No one was prepared for the sight that lay before them, not even Raven. The entire end of ward B was covered in blood and scratch marks, bits of body parts were strewn all over the floor and Leshiec's dead cold eyes looked back at her. Lita explained that they were making their way through the corriders when Matt litterly smelled the blood, following his nose they found the current sight. Raven sighed angrily, something had taken Lesheic's death away from her, something with very large jaws.

The low growl cut through them, a big black dog with red eyes was growling at them, he stood over Leshiec protectively. Matted in it's fur was streams of blood.

"Run!" Jeff yelled grabbing Storm's hand. There was no need to run. Storm went after him as the dog gave chase.

"See this is why I say he's as bright as Alaska in December" Raven shook her head before they started to make their way out of the hospital.

Storm kept running, trying to keep Jeff alive. Why didn't he use his brain? The black dog was Cerberus the hound of Hell, you couldn't outrun him but you could simply orb. Cerberus kept nipping at their ankles, he wanted them out of his hospital, his new home.

"Storm!" Jeff's legs began to give way as Cerberus caught up with him. Storm grabbed him by his shirt and threw him towards the exit. "Accdentally" he went flying through the window instead of the door and Jeff landed in a heap on the grassy floor, glass all over him. Storm jumped through the exit landing on her feet next to him. Cerberus sat angrily by the front door, unable to leave.

Raven and the others appeared next to them, "You guys alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Storm answered, she really didn't care about Jeff, she hoped that he was hurt.

"Lights are flashing, gates are down but the train ain't comin" Raven laughed looking at Jeff.

"I like that one" Storm giggled.

Raven looked over to the dog, he had sat down and began to whimper. "Oh poor doggy" Raven lent down and he actually allowed her to look him over.

"Poor doggy! It just tried to eat uz!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Before Leshiec died, he was operated on him too unlike me he was under the control of Leshiec and now he can't leave. He was only protecting his home. I think if we need to come back we should bring Iziah"

"Why Iziah?" Jeff asked brushing glass off his arms.

"Hound of hell, Satan, make the connection Jeff" Lita rolled her eyes.

"This reminds me of Hotel California. I like that song" Matt added in randomly.

"Me too, good song" Randy said as if the entire converstaion was normal.

"Is there a reason he's covered in glass?"

"He went flying through the window, no idea how that happened"

"Wow, he's so dense that light actually bends around him" Raven remarked.

"Hey!"

Storm cracked up laughing, she had to remember that one.

"Lets go, the faster we're out of the woods the better I'll feel about this whole damn day"


	10. Once bitten, twice shy

**Chapter 10 Once bitten, twice shy**

While the Hunters did their thing, Iziah made her way upto Rey's hotel suite. She had been informed of the discoveries thus far, not that Iziah really cared, people were dying that's all she needed to know. Throughout the day she and Rey had been in contact, just catching up on the past really, he had told her more of his son and how his mother died. He had orchestrated it, something Iziah was proud of. Iziah really wanted to meet his son, according to Rey he was just as evil as his father, he liked blood and gore which usually was a little strange for a six year old, but Iziah loved that when she was a kid and so did another little girl she knew. Rey had asked to hold off for a while until he could explain to his son about his 'new girlfriend' even Izzy could respect that.

"Hey" Izzy smiled at him as he opened the door, his shirt was already off and all his tattoos shone in the light. "Is this how you answer all your doors?"

"Only when I know it's you" Rey litterly pulled her inside, his lips capturing her's. Iziah slammed the door with her foot. Once they were locked inside, Rey began to pull at her clothes inpatiently. Rey pushed her against the wall hard, their hands a blur as they ripped at the material. Rey slid his lips to her neck, just taking in her scent. Iziah could barely breathe as he slid his hand inside her panties, stroking her clit. Iziah tried to move but he grabbed her throat and held her still. Without warning he bit into her neck, blood gushing down his throat. Instead of pain she only got pleasure. Her panties were almost soaking from all his hard rugged movements. She moved one hand down to his crotch, rubbing him through the material. Rey growled in pleasure before pinning her hands to the wall, his grip shockingly strong.

"Bad bitches bleed Izzy, is that what you want?" He twisted her clit a little, the pleasure almost making her fall to her knees. Rey slammed her body against the hotel wall, "Answer me!"

"Yes!"

"Good girl" Rey kissed her gently, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth. Rey wrapped his hands around her shoulders pushing her down, "While your down there"

Izzy giggled as she undid his pants and yanked them down where he stepped out of them. Grabbing a fistful of hair he basically rammed it down her throat. Iziah nipped him, not enough to hurt him badly but enough to let him know that his jewels were near her teeth, not something you want. Wisely Rey let her hair go and Iziah was free to give him what he wanted.

Grasping his prick in her hand, she kissed it, licking its large plump head gently and then slipped it between her lips deep into her mouth. Iziah heard Rey moan as he began to slowly pump his prick into her mouth, fucking it gently like it was a pussy with a tongue in it caressing it.

Noting how close her teeth were to his oh so sensitive flesh he was careful not push himself too deep into her throat, but Iziah wanted it even deeper. She pushed forward then let herself relax, and felt the large head of his prick slip down into her throat. God, it was tight. Rey growled, "Oh dammit Wolfie, if you keep this on I'm going to cum."

Iziah had to slip her mouth back off his prick...she couldn't hold it in her throat very long. She looked up at him, her eyes wild with excitement, "I want you to cum. I want to you to cum in my mouth. Fuck my mouth...fuck it like it's a pussy"

Iziah looked at his prick and there was a large drop of pre-cum getting ready to drip from it...she quickly caught it with her tongue. Iziah was surprised at how sweet it tasted, and put her hands behind his thighs and pulled him to her taking his rigid prick deep into her mouth. Rey held her head between his hands and began to stroke his prick into her mouth. After a minute or so Iziah felt his legs tremble. She sucked even harder, and moving one hand to his large ball sac, began to gently squeeze and massage his balls. With a loud groan he pushed his prick deep into her throat and literally erupted. Iziah was startled by the force of the first shot of cum that hit the back of her throat...then he flooded her mouth with spurt after spurt of hot cum. He must have had years worth of passion pent up in him waiting to be released. Iziah could feel his cum dripping from her chin and getting on her breasts she swallowed trying to keep up with the torrent of cum she had released from him.

Rey pulled her up roughly, her legs wrapping her legs around his waist. Their lips entwined in a furious passion as he threw her on the bed, his body smothering her's. Forcing her knee's apart with his own he forced two fingers inside her. Iziah screamed with joy as kept thrusting, her juices spilling all over the fancy sheets. All at once he forced his hard cock inside her. Iziah wrapped her legs around his back forcing him in deeper. He bit her neck again, opening up the wound wider. Rey slipped his for like tongue inside the wound and lapped at it as if it were a another glorious hole to play with. Iziah ripped into his back with all her might, the pleasure flooding her system, she writhed in ectasy as he kept moving. Deep inside her he shot another hot load of sticky sweetness, just feeling the pressure she began to shake again. He had ripped her walls so much that she was litterly cumming blood. Rey licked his lips greedily as he watched the blood pile over the bed. Rey lay over her sweaty and racked with sweet pain.

"I missed you Wolfie"

"I missed you too Deyente, even if you do make me bleed"

"I could stop" Rey whispered, gently stroking her face. He had never hurt her outside the bedroom, that was the only place she accepted his violent ways.

"Don't, I like the way it hurts"


	11. Nikki Bella, charge nurse

**Chapter 11 Nikki Bella, charge nurse**

Raven spent all day researching the hospital mystery even though she was meant to be working. Her human work was far too easy for her advanced brain so it was done in a matter of seconds. She couldn't explain it but she had felt a small spark towards Adam "Edge" Copeland, they had spent the day talking about music they liked and tattoos, still her heart longed for Randy but it looked as though that ship had sailed already. Maybe she could make a go of things with Adam and forget all about Randy. She knew that wouldn't happen, she could never forget about Randy, she loved him too much. As soon as she got home that day she had gone straight to the computer and started to do some real work. Around half past seven that night she finally took a break, at the back of her mind she figured there had to be a reason why people were going missing.

"Ooh it's rainin!" Raven squealed looking at the oncoming storm. "I am so going for a walk in the rain"

"Just beware of the lightening Raven. You might be in for a shock." Iziah joked.

"That was in terrible taste" Raven laughed taking her shoes off. With her human condition of obsessive compulsive disorder when she saw the rain she had the urge to go out and walk in it.

"Don't care, evil" Iziah retorted limping her way down the basement steps.

Randy had just settled on the hotel bed ready to watch a movie when Raven orbed in, incessantly talking about the hospital. Wet clothes stuck to her skin and it was obvious to him that she was out in the storm. Little droplets of water ran down her hair and onto the floor as she began to pace, talking rapidly.

"Whoa! Slow down and repeat" Randy sat up, he didn't like the look in her eyes, they were slowly but surely becoming unfocused.

"They are workin under Solomons theory Randy, exsist in the past live in the future. That's why we don't know who is doin it because they are workin from the past."

"Who?"

"That I don't know, but you know that picture you found? The reason Nicola Bellen looks like Nikki Bella is because Nicola **is** Nikki. She died due to the torture death of a thousand cuts, when she was cut up so was Nikki Bella." Raven kept pacing sharing her theory. He still didn't like the look in her eyes, he had seen it before. Slowly she was becoming unattached from reality and all she could focus on was this theory. The last time she got like this she had stopped taking care of herself and Randy had to keep her alive, from the state of her now it looked as if he would have to do it again.

"Raven go into the bathroom and get into some dry clothes and then we will talk"

She just looked at him as if he were nuts, "Randy I am fine, I'm not in wet clothes"

There was the proof he needed, her brain had fully shut down now and was just making up a new memory. She had no idea where she was or what she was doing.

"Raven where are you exactly?"

"I'm in my room studyin this puzzle"

"Uh-huh" Randy tried not to get excited at this information. In this state she was entirely suggestable, she would do anything that was asked of her. He got off the bed and took her hand, "Come with me" He pulled her towards the bathroom all the while she was talking about her theory.

The cold was beginning to settle in and she was shaking. Her skin had become ice cold to touch. Those viper-like thoughts were beginning to show again, how easy it would be to take advantage of her right now, she wouldn't remember anything and she would totally agree to anything he wanted. Deciding against it he just grabbed a couple of towels and decided to dry her off. She was now rambling how the two people that have vanished were working at Shadyside, Nikki Bella was a charge nurse. She had some part in Raven's operations or at least that's Randy could get out of her. He pried off her shirt expecting a very wet black bra but only found that huge bosom she tried desperately to hide. He just stared at the beautiful sight before him, his pants becoming tighter. Her breasts were the only part untouched by tattoos, they showed her creamy ivory skin. He dried all around her as she talked, Randy was only half listening, not that he didn't believe her theory or because he thought that she was full of shit but Raven half naked was alot more enjoyable right now.

"Do you know what this means?" Raven interjected, he hoped that she was still out of it because this would take a lot of explaining.

"No" Randy said slowly, he sighed in relief that her eyes were still misted over slightly, it was like she was looking through him.

"It means that somethin was experimented on before me and they too escaped and they are takin revenge on the hospital. We have to find everyone that ever worked in that hospital, which will be hard in itself" Raven answered, her legs starting to sag.

"Stand up" Randy demanded, he was trying very hard to ignore that voice in his head telling him to take her to bed. Randy was pretty sure that voice belonged to Iziah.

Obedinatly she stood up straighter for him to dry her back before slipping a shirt over her head. Taking her arms he slipped them through the sleeves. He didn't want to cover up those beautiful tits and again the Iziah like voice was telling him to strip her naked and take her right there in the bathroom. _She will never ever know Orton! Its not like your going to tell her you raped her_

_Rape_ The word made him stop for a moment, he had done a lot of bad things over the years. Killing, torture and almost every bad human error in between, he wasn't about to add rapist to the list even if her state was trying his will. Letting out a breath he attended to her leg, in a weird way he hoped the grotesque hole would put a damper on his horny state, sadly it didn't. Not that he found the hole itself arousing, it was the fact that it was on her upper leg, not too far away from the real place he wanted to see.

"Turn up the heater" Raven broke in, she was still shivering and obviously she thought she was still in her room and someone had turned off her heater.

"Already done, stop shaking"

Raven tried to stop shaking, but she was so damn cold. She kept on with her theory, that was the only thing that mattered right now.

Testing himself further her undid her jean shorts and slid them to the ground, again where he was expecting wet panties he only got wet flesh. Randy licked his lips hungrily, he almost threw his silent oath out the window but remembering that Raven wasn't just any random slut, she meant more than that. Quickly he dried her legs and slipped some dry shorts on her, before he did them up he couldn't help but stall, he just wanted to peek for a couple more seconds, not being able to resist he swept a finger over the hard button. Raven let out a small moan, her theory stopped dead in her throat. Taking it as a good sign he flicked the nub again errupting another moan from her lips. Once he heard her moan he couldn't stop and soon her moans became loud screams until she exploded over his fingers. Without thinking he pressed his lips against her's. To his shock she returned his kiss, slipping an arm around his neck. Gently she pushed him away looking into his eyes. His heart lept into his throat, her eyes were focused again, her brain had suddenly clicked in and she saw that she was, shorts un-done with the Viper himself.

"Explain, and quickly"

So he told her how she had been in the rain and had orbed to his hotel room, he told her that her brain had switched itself off and he innocently was just trying to get her out of her wet clothes and how his resistance finally gave way and that was why he had kissed her. Conviently he left out the part that thirty seconds ago he bought her to orgasm with just his fingers.

She just looked up at him, finally she smiled. "Ok"

He was about to leave and let her finish getting dressed but she grabbed his neck pulling him into another searing kiss. Now that she was in full control he didn't have to hold himself back any longer and he instantly put his hands up her shirt, squeezing her breasts together roughly.

"Mmmmm" Raven moaned into his mouth, all her doubts went out the window at the feel of his rough hands on her soft skin. In his bliss he lifted her onto the sink, his hard-on back at full strength.

"Randy" Raven moaned as he slid his lips to her neck sucking the sensitive flesh. He wanted to experience every inch of her body, he wanted to know what made her moan and what made her scream.

"Randy stop"

Randy couldn't stop, he was far too gone. A little bit of anger boiled inside him, how dare she give him a greenlight then instantly slam on a red one. He wasn't going to have it, one way or another he would get what he wanted. Raven grabbed his ear and wrenched his head back making him stop. Ok, he didn't expect that and it hurt alot more than he initally thought. Raven hopped down from the sink, slowly she released his ear and took his hand pulling him into the bedroom losing clothing along the way.

Randy almost laughed at his own stupidity, Raven wasn't that kind of girl if she put on a greenlight, it stayed that way. Raven lay down on the comfy bed, Randy right ontop of her. He wanted to do all the things he had dreamed about for years but his body could barely stand it any more, he had to be inside her before he actually went crazy. Being careful of her leg he spread them apart, from her last orgasm she was already wet enough and he easily slipped inside. She fitted around him perfectly like a glove, another thing he wasn't expecting. A hunter as old as her wouldn't still be tight like a virgin. Randy kissed all around her face and down her neck as he moved, she could barely breathe as he pounded into her. Raven ran her hands up and down his arms, her lips drifting over any bit of skin that came her way, that's the good thing about knowing eveything, you instantly knew what your partner liked and didn't like. Randy sucked at her neck, he wanted to leave his mark, the mark saying that this was HIS territory and if anyone else happened to get they would know that they couldn't compete with him. Raven began to shake again the pleasure just bursting out of her, she couldn't hold control any longer even if she wanted too.

"Rae" Randy moaned as he jerked through his orgasm, spurting his seed deep inside her. Randy flopped down beside satisfyed with the big purple brusie on her neck, if he did it right it would be there for a very long time.

He kissed her gently pulling her into his strong arms, usually he didn't like this part of the sex, he was busy thinking of ways on how to get them out of the bed but Raven was different, he never wanted her out of his arms.

He just lay there with her in his arms just listening to the storm. He gave her theory a brief thought and even with her brain switching off she was right. He looked down at her again before closing his eyes and drifting off too sleep.

Randy struggled to open his eyes the next morning, he didn't want to go back to work he just wanted to stay in bed with Raven in his arms. At last his eyes pried open only to find that Raven wasn't in his arms, it was just him in the big empty bed. Reality hit him like a lightening bolt and for once he was the one that was used.


	12. Another one bites the dust

**Chapter 12 Another one bites the dust**

Alex Cross sighed again running his white handkerchief over his dark face. He stared at the crime scene again hoping that something would click into place. He looked to his partner John Sampson, maybe he had an answer. It all started a little over an hour ago. A call came in from an ederly lady claiming that the next door neighbour was being murdered. She could hear nothing but tortured screams. It sounded like any other nine-one-one call until suddenly the screaming stopped. When the two big detectives got there they found a very puzzling scene. Blood, flesh and bone covered almost every inch of the clean sun room with no body in sight. The woman in question had simply disappeared. All day they had been working on theories and trying to detect what exactly had happened. Alex sighed again, he had a feeling that a certain friend of his would know exactly what happened.

After a very long day and agonising Alex was on his way home, the bloody scene before him would lay with him forever. Making his way up the rickety steps he was met with a shadow in the darkness. On instinct he reached for his holster.

"You know they won't do you much good"

He relaxed as she came into the light, Raven's silver eyes lit up the night "Why are you here Raven?"

"I'm here asking questions Alex"

"Well I have a few for you Raven"

She sat back down on his rocking chair "Well ask away"

"How can a body just vanish but leave behind blood, flesh and bone"

"I don't know yet, I need to know who it is?"

Alex looked at her confused "Who who is?"

"Who was murdered today?"

He let out a pained sigh "A young lady by the name of Sam Speno"

Raven's eyes narrowed "What did she do for a living?"

Alex shook his head "What has that got to do with anything?"

Raven let out a dry chuckle "Its to do with my research"

"She used to be a childhood teacher and then a stay at home mother"

Raven stayed silent for a moment, sudden pain slashed through her veins and she knew she had something more important to take care of. Not saying a word to Alex she pulled out the picture of the hospital staff and sure enough there was another crossed out face. Whatever was doing this was getting closer to its main taret, if it even had a main target.

"I have to go Alex" Raven said simply walking away down the darkend street. Stopping in her tracks she looked at his old dark face "Don't pursue this Alex, you will get hurt"

Alex had no idea what she meant by that and all he could do was look after her retreating form.

Raven headed straight to the one place where only one other person would be. On top of the oldest church was her partner just staring into the darkness.

"I'm sorry for your loss Hunter" Raven said quietly sitting beside Randy. His usual cold face peering into the night. "I take it she meant something to you"

"She was my human wife for many years" He spoke softly not looking at her.

"I thought that was illegal?"

Against his will he laughed, it was only her that could make something so tragic a little bit better. He looked her full in the face

"Promise me we will find whoever did this"

"I give you my word Hunter, we will find whoever did this" Raven patted his shoulder before standing up again.

"Where are you going now?"

Raven let out a shrug, there was no need for him to know everything "I'm getting hungry again. I might go out hunting"

He stood up his weapon already drawn "I will come with you"

"No. You stay here, a distracted hunter is a bad hunter. You know that as well as I do"

Randy could do nothing as she orbed away from him, everything swirled in his head. Randy had no idea what to do next but he knew that whoever was doing this was going to pay.


	13. A romantic death

**Chapter 13 A romantic death**

Within a few days everyone in the clan had heard about the latest victim, no one knew how she died but according to the blood content it was extremely painful. After what seemed days, Harmoni was finally allowed out to have some fun. Raven had told her to go sooner, it was always better if the huntress was left alone to work but Harmoni just couldn't let it go. This was on the entire clan to figure out, not just Raven.

_Áre you sure your gonna be ok to work this out on your own? _Harmoni thought to Raven as she made her way over to Vampiro's.

_For the last time yes now leave me alone, I can't work with all this noise!_

Harmoni sent through her laughter as she knocked on the front door, Raven always got this dramatic when she was hunting.

"Hey baby" Vampiro greeted kissing her on the cheek. Harmoni didn't fail to notice that he kept his left arm firmly out of her sight.

"Hey yourself, I hope your not busy,"

He stepped back and let her in, his eyes barely off her petiete body. He wanted to eat her, in more ways than one.

"Of course not" He smiled at her "I was just about to have a shower actually"

Harmoni giggled "Would you like some company?"

He took her wrist gently and pulled her towards his bathroom "I would love some company"

After the forty minute long shower Harmoni lay curled up in Vampiro's double bed. She couldn't shake it but something about him troubled her, she felt safe and scared around him all at the same time. Sliding out from the cool satin she went in search of the noise that spooked through her. She was sure she heard screaming, pleading even. She shot a look at Vampiro, his blissful brown eyes shut in deep sleep. Still looking around she couldn't dechiper where the sound was coming from. Her foot hit something loose, kneeling down she discovered many loose floorboards. Making sure he was still asleep she pried them up. She tried to get in communication with the others but it was blocked, obviously Vampiro wasn't as human as he first claimed. Carefully she made her way down the dirt clumps and into the torture basement. Blood stained every ince of brown dirt, shackles and spare bits of flesh hung like decorations. Nerves poured throughout her when she discovered the source of the screams. A young brunette no younger than her human shell was chained to the wall. Her left wrist heavily bandaged. Ignoring her pleas Harmoni removed the red soaked bandage, her breath catching in her throat. Right down to the core, bone had been removed. Vampiro was a monster.

"Oh Harmoni if only you had stayed in bed" Vampiro's cold voice ripped through her. No longer was he human, he was his true self. A blood thirsty monster with an appetite for blood and destruction.

More freaked out that she couldn't tell the others Harmoni backed up against a wall, her face pale with pure fear. He glid up to her, his hand around her throat. His icy cold touch squeezed air and all rational thought from her body.

"Its a shame Harmoni, I really liked you but no you just had to discover my little secret"

Harmoni's eyes rolled into her head, the only thought she had was undying love for the monster that was choking her. Tears poured from her eyes, she couldn't help it. If only he would let her explain.

_Please Vampiro I love you_ She tried to get the thought through to him, she hoped it worked. Telecommunication was like a computer chatroom, you could only talk to those who had already been in your head, Harmoni could only pray that he had been in her thoughts without her knowing.

He let her go and Harmoni fell to one knee gasping for breath, he had stopped her from contacting the others. One Untouchable he could deal with, but not the entire clan. He gave her a cold smirk "I thought your kind didn't lie"

In a heartbeat the fear exited her system, she was an Untouchable damnit, not a rookie. If she had to kill him in order to get free then so be it. Pulling herself up she looked him square in the eye, shaking her head.

"Seriously dude you don't choke someone you just finished having sex with, thats like the rudest thing ever"

He swept a cold finger down her face "Well you discovered the monster that dwells within, you must be silenced"

Harmoni gave him a smirk, shaking her head "Fine kill the one girl who actually loves you no matter what you are. Seriously no human is gonna accept what you are"

Vampiro just looked at her, not believing a word from her mouth, sure she was all the pure goodness in the world, always telling the truth but then again her sister was Nightwolf. When Nightwolf is your sister your bound to have a mean streak. No matter what your origin says.

"So you love me?" He asked her making Harmoni roll her eyes.

"Yes you douche"

He pushed her against the wall again, that hand around her throat. This time Harmoni just stayed still letting him choke her. "Don't call me names that I don't understand"

"Sorry" Harmoni choked out before he let her go. "If I knew you were so fragile I wouldn't of called you names"

Nothing was said between them and all they did was look at each other. Being together was forbidden but being apart wasn't an option. He was right, being a sister to Nightwolf for so long had given Harmoni a dark side. Sure she always told the truth but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy all the good things about life, killing, blood and torture. Vampiro scarecly believed that a witch of her caliber was in love with the monster of the abyss.

"Ok seriously can you shut her up?" Harmoni snapped rolling her eyes, the girl on the wall beginning to annoy her to no end. She was going to die, accept it and move on.

Vampiro handed her a sharp hunting knife "You shut her up if you can" He challenged, no way would a common witch of pure heart would kill. Harmoni instead took out her prized daggers. Floating on nothing she glid up until she was face to face with the common slut,

"Would you like me to set you free?"

The terrifyed girl shook her head yes frantically, hoping that the shackles would be removed and she could go home.

"Alright" Harmoni shrugged and in one foul motion she slashed her throat, blood pouring down her body like a waterfall.

Harmoni came back so her feet were on the ground. Like a blanket Vampiro wrapped his big arms around her, taking in her scent.

"Mmmm" Harmoni pushed back into his body "You realise that we have to keep this to ourselves?"

"I can keep a secret Harmoni, can you?"

She turned around and looked into those black pools "For you I can do anything"

He looked at her thoughtfully "Proove that you will do anything for me"

"How?"

He sniffed up her neck again, taking in the delicious smell of pure woman "Let me drink"

Harmoni closed her eyes in bliss, pulling her body closer to his. Every cool inch of his flesh moulded into her's. "Go for it"

Vampiro pulled her neck to his sharpened teeth expecting her to fight or to even shake with fear. Instead she let out an aroused moan which just made him laugh. He wasn't the only fucked up monster in the room right now.

"You were really gonna let me drink?"

"Least I could do for snooping around in your private business" Harmoni shrugged "But I do have a favour to ask of you"

"What?"

"You know whats been going on with the maggots" Maggots being her word for humans "We need to know why there vanishing because whatever is doing it is the reason Raven was taken hostage"

Vampiro looked at her shocked, it was only response he could have to that news "Something managed to take the Huntress?"

"Yeah, she's back but maggots are still disappearing and I was thinking if we have both Deyente and Diego, then we have three spys instead of one"

He swept the black strands away from her face "Sure I'll be your spy but in the meantime, only me and you can know that we're together"

Harmoni kissed his icy lips "Deal. Now take me back to bed before I'm called away to do something a little less important than you"


	14. Home is where the heart is

**Chapter 14 Home is where the heart is**

Raven headed straight back to Shadyside Hospital, she knew that she was missing something, something big. Luckily for her Cerberus was stalking his way around up on the fourth floor, as long as she kept an eye on where he was, she should be fine. With her crossbow at the ready she stalked her way through the white halls, thanks to her last visit she hadn't explored it all yet. Halfway up the corrider she came across another photo, it was the same group photo as before. Raven looked at it intently nothing too obvious stuck out. Slipping it in her pockets she continued exploring, she heard that low growl before it even happened. Raven looked at her sensors, Cerberus was making his way to the third floor, he had smelt her blood. Raven let out a growl of her own, maybe that would keep him at bay for a little while longer. Raven looked around at the strange office, pulling open a random drawer she came across something that even she wasn't prepared for. A human heart. Still warm and fresh as though it had been pulled recently from its victim. Raven just looked at it, many theories pouring through her head, each one more possible than the last. Cerberus growled from behind her, his teeth oozing saliva as his red eyes peirced through her. Raven merely shook her head orbing from the room. Instantly she went back to Alex Cross, perhaps he could help.

"Raven?" He looked at her surprised that she was actually standing on his front porch. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering with the last victim, did she have her heart removed?"

Alex gave her a strange look, "No, she had all vital organs in tact"

Raven pondered what he said, just like before she just turned and walked away. All the way home she thought about what the human heart meant. Halfway up the street she ran into Randy.

"Hey" She said softly noting that he was still quite obviously upset with what had transpired.

"Don't you hey me" He said stiffly "You went back to the hospital, without me"

"I had to do some searching" Raven answered as they began to walk together, Raven hoped that he wouldn't bring up what had happened between them because she didn't want to talk about that, ever.

"And what did you find?"

"A human heart"

"Sam's?"

Raven shook her head "No. I don't know who's it is or if its even human"

Randy looked at her thoughtfully, for the first time that night his eyes showed an emotion other than sadness and anger. "Well you know what they say Huntress, home is where the heart is"

Raven's eyes bulged suddenly, something clicked into place and instead of sharing it with her actual partner she orbed home and went straight to the only other person that had been with her through thick and thin, Storm.

Raven got inside and quickly raced up the stairs, when she got like this all other information flew from her brain. "Storm!" She shouted as she pounded up the stairs, her weight not making much noise. "Storm!" She shouted again flying her door open. Instantly she recoiled as she saw Jeff and Storm in bed together.

"I knew that was coming yet I'm still shocked" Raven shook her head slightly puzzled "Anyways get dressed, both of you. I have some information that might just help us"

Raven headed out and left them to get dressed.

"Well that was a tad awkward" Jeff teased kissing her neck like it was his last chance. Storm giggled gently pushing him away.

"First hunting then sex. You know the deal Nero"

Jeff sighed painfully "Alright we'll do it your way"


	15. Its always been you

**A/N **Anything for a flashback! LOL The next few chapters may be weird and should possibly be considered as filler, I just love filler! Anyways enjoy and use that review button its there for a reason, or so I'm told!

**Chapter 15 Its always been you**

Storm made her way through the forest in an attempt to find something that was edible, not for her of course but for Raven. Storm was used to finding her cousin food, after all it kept her skills sharp.

"Thought I would find you here Rika"

Storm turned around and instantly rolled her eyes in annoyance "What the hell do you want Nero?"

"Thought I would come by and see how you were" He gave her a wide grin as they began to walk, Storm keeping an eye out for something for Raven.

"Jeff why can't you just leave me alone?"

Since being back in the clan Jeff had relentlessly tormented her, little jabs and the occasional shoulder barge. Secretly at night she wondered what it was that made them hate each other, she rememberd the days where they were best of friends, as a team they were as good as Raven and Randy. But somewhere along the way they wound up hating each other. Storm however couldn't fight the attraction she had towards him. She had been fighting her attraction for over a hundred years, she wasn't sure how much longer she could fight it.

"Could you wait up?"

"No" Storm kept walking at her set pace in hopes of something to kill, or else it would be Jeff. Not something Raven would approve of.

Jeff grabbed her arm and made her look at him, peircing blue stared into snowy white. "Can you just tell me why suddenly we're against eachother?"

She shook out of his grip determined not let out her true desire, all she wanted was to kiss him, kiss him all over and make him her's.

"Why can't we go back to the days where we were friends?" Jeff asked softly, his voice held a sadness that she couldn't shake. It stabbed her very soul and every instinct she had told her to hug him.

"I don't know now just leave me alone or else you will be on the recieving end of death"

Jeff gave her the saddest look she had ever seen before orbing from the woods leaving her to hunt.

When Storm got home she instantly went up to her room, Raven was still out doing God knows what. She put the meat in the freezer ready for Raven to eat when she got hungry. Shaking from her armor her thoughts swept back to Nero, she didn't want to be angry anymore, she had missed the friendship she had formed with him over the years.

A sharp bang errupted around her and again she was confronted by Jeff, like he owned the place he just orbed into her room.

"Seriously leave me alone" Storm snapped putting her armor away, she was about to get undressed but that came to a halt, she couldn't get undressed in front of her hunting partner, just because Raven did didn't mean she would.

"I just want to talk" Jeff said simply sitting on her computer chair "As soon as I get my answers I'll leave you be"

Storm huffed out a puff of air "Fine what do you wanna know?"

"Why do you hate me?"

Storm looked into those blue orbs looking for answers but she found nothing except eternal emptiness. "I really don't know the answer to that Jeff, all I know is we have this hatred for each other that is forever burning"

He got off the chair and stood in front of her, taking her hand he held on like he wouldn't get another chance "I don't hate you Rika, I never have. In fact its the opposite, I love you so much that I'm afraid my heart will explode"

Storm couldn't breathe, the air was pushed from her lungs as soon as the words left his mouth. She had been in love once and she had got burned, badly. But standing there with Jeff, love screaming in his eyes she couldn't help but fall again. She knew that deep down he would be there to catch her.

"You love me?" She whispered into the slightly dark room, the pale moonlight scheming through the room.

He kissed her deeply pouring all his emotions into that one kiss. Storm fell harder than she realised, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. As their kiss deepened, his slender fingers pulled at her shirt. Ivory skin shimmered in the moonlight as they tugged at the confines, hot flesh meeting hot flesh. Jeff pushed her gently towards the bed smothering her tall nimble frame with his body. Storm shut her eyes in bliss as his lips worked over her skin, pleasure points being hit left, right and centre. Storm let out a groan of inpatience, she needed to feel him deep inside her, she needed him like she needed air. The room was filled with erotic moans as he slid inside her achingly slow, savouring the moment they had. His eyes locked onto her's

"I love you Rika"

"I love you too Nero" She breathed as he pushed inside her taking her to heaven. His fingers locked in her's and together they moved and their voices only grew louder. As the high evaporated Jeff settled beside her his lips still attached to her's. Jeff loved how her skin felt beneath his fingertips, he couldn't be without it now.

"Do you really love me?" Storm whispered waiting for his cruel smile.

He stroked her face lovingly, his eyes burning into her's "Yes Rika, its always been you"

Storm was about to reply when Raven burst in, seriously way to kill the mood.

"I saw that coming yet I'm still shocked" She shook her head puzzled before going on "Get dressed both of you, I have some information that needs to be shared."

With that she left them to get dressed. Jeff instantly went back to her neck, the skin needing to be tasted. Storm giggled pushing him away gently

"First hunting then sex, you know the deal Nero"

Jeff gave a pained sigh pulling on his clothes, he had the girl now he just had to keep her from his horrible secret. Storm could never know about his dark evil secret because losing her just wasn't an option, not anymore.


	16. Skeleton key

**Chapter 16 Skeleton key**

When Jeff and Storm finally made their way downstairs they were met with the entire clan, including Iziah, Vampiro, Rey and Harmoni as well as the hunters and Lita.

"Alright lets make this quick we all want to get home to our families" Raven started, they all laughed before settling down. "Tonight when I went to the hospital I found a human heart and thanks to an old saying I have now reason to believe that whatever is doing this isn't doing it for revenge or fun, they want to go home"

"And where is home?" Storm asked.

"That I don't know"

"So how do you know they want to go home?"

Raven sighed, apart of her hating that no one was as smart as she was then again she was the only one to live as long as she had. "It started with the gross experiments on the hunters, I think that Leshiec pissed off the wrong person and they are now killing off the hospital staff, only there doing it from the past and their future selves are being killed off. Trust me they just wanna go home"

They all went quiet thinking about that theory, it did make sense.

"Anything anyone wants to add?"

"Yes" Iziah said slowly looking to her older sister and her demon. "Where in the blue hell do you get off fucking one of my demons?"

"What? Its ok for you to screw the rules but not me"

"Obviously thats not all your screwing" Lita laughed making Raven shoot her a dirty look.

"Iziah move on already, you no longer care for the ancient rules so don't pretend you do"

"No!" Iziah thumped the table "How dare you think you can take one of my demons you bitch"

Harmoni looked at her thoughtfully "Tell you what, you get over this right now when we find Brittney you can have first crack at her"

"Deal" Iziah agreed instantly.

"Good now can we get back to the reason we're here, the humans disappearing"

"Raven honestly who cares" Iziah rolled her eyes "Humans die all the time"

"Its not just humans Izzy, it started with hunters, _my_ hunters. Sumarai's, ninjas. No-one is safe until _they_ have what they want, home"

Iziah rolled her eyes, once a hunter always a hunter. "Alright so what do you suggest we do all knowing eye?"

Raven looked at them all thoughtfully "Everyone except me and Randy will go away on vaccation"

"What?" They all looked at her as though she was insane. Vaccation was not what they should be doing right now.

Raven held up her arm, starting at the wrist and going up to the joint was a long key. "I had an accident with the weed-wacker"

"You made yourself bait?"

"Someone will come"

"Raven do you realise that you might not come out alive"

"Thats why Randy will be here"

"I don't like your tone Huntress" Randy growled making her smile at him

"No one likes my tone now hush" Raven looked to Iziah already hearing the words before she even thought them.

"He left you once Raven no doubt he'll do it again"

"She made peace with that" Randy growled at her, his icy blue eyes flaring red.

"Alright before you two get locked in a battle, can we keep our minds on the plan"

"Ok so I'm caught up, you think that whoever is doing this is doing it from the past, they want to go home and so there looking for a key, you've made yourself bait in hopes that they will be drawn out and attack and Randy is your backup so you don't get killed?" Matt asked, he was always the last one to catch on. As a hunter he was usually used as bait (unless you were talking about women, then he was a genius) but his brain was always the slowest one to catch on.

"Yes pretty much"

"Ok am I the only one thinking what the hell? I'm pretty sure that this doesn't make sense but then again it makes perfect sense"

Raven patted his shoulder quickly shooting a look at Randy, she heard his heart beat quicken when she touched Matt.

"It makes sense to me Matt and soon enough it'll make sense to you as well. Now meeting adjourned."

They quickly left the table except Randy, he had some personal business to take care of. He knew Raven wouldn't make it easy. She never did.

"And then there was one" Raven commented that smile still on her face.

"We have to talk about it at some point" Randy said gravely.

Raven shook her head "No. We will not talk about it. It's now apart of the past so leave it there. Just do your job so I can do mine"


	17. Sparkly robots & a scottish flag

**Chapter 17 Sparkly robots & a scottish flag**

Jamie bounced into work that morning feeling like she was floating. Sure she heard about all her sisters taking off for a few days but her favourite sister had stayed behind so that made it better. Jamie however was more transfixed with finding her best friend John. She still couldn't believe that she could stand there and say honestly John Cena is my best friend. Like most girls her age she wished for more but Jamie would settle for his friendship, that was better than nothing.

"Jamie!"

She turned around to greet the stranger, she said stranger because she couldn't remember his name to save herself.

"Good morning!" Jamie said brightly, her face bright with happiness.

"I know you don't remember me but I'm Drew Mcintyre" He started nervously.

Jamie however lit up like a christmas tree "Your the guy that likes Kelly Kelly!"

Drew smiled nervously "I only like her on the show, off the show I like someone else"

"Ooh who?" Her eyes shone at his news.

He stroked stray blonde hair from her face "You. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?"

"Your asking me out?" Jamie asked confused, alot of guys had asked her out but as always it turned out to be some cruel joke and even more confusing it was John that held her tears. But Drew seemed genuine with his invite, he didn't seem like he was about to pull a mean joke.

"Yeah if you want. I know that some guys have been cruel but I assure you I just want dinner"

Jamie held in her scream of joy, "Sure I'd love to have dinner with you but you have to wear your hair out, I like your hair its so long"

Drew gave a laugh of relief, "Sure, I'll pick you up at eight after the show"

"I can't wait"

Jamie practically skipped down the corrider so happy with her date later on that night. She couldn't wait to tell John! He would be so happy for her!

"John!" Jamie shouted in the main locker room, luckily it was just him. "I have news for you!" She screamed happily sitting next to him. As always John held a poker face, no one could know that he held crush on her, he loved her so much that he couldn't take it. John knew however what her sister's were and he didn't fancy being murdered by the psycho Demon known as her sister Iziah. Still at times John felt like he couldn't breathe without her.

"So whats your news Jam?" He figured that she was gonna tell him about her latest bright colour, even that made him love her.

"I have a date tonight!" Jamie squealed "The guy from scotland asked me out to dinner. Ooh I can't wait, I _love_ dinner"

Jealousy burned in his veins, no one should be taking her out for dinner. No one should like her the way he did, he knew that Jamie's natural beauty would get her noticed but he still didn't like it.

"I'm happy for you Jamie" He said tightly, Jamie didn't notice how he had suddenly gone cold. He was going to kill Drew.

"Me too" Suddenly her eyes widened "Do you think he'll want sex?"

"Probably" John said honestly, despite not understanding alot of what was said Jamie always asked for honesty. Always.

"But I don't want sex, I only want sex with..."Jamie trailed off hoping that she didn't finish that sentence.

"Would you like me to talk to Drew about treating you like a lady?"

Jamie brightened up again "Ooh could you?"

John let out a sigh unsure if he could do this again, "Sure. Anything for you Jamie"

Around lunchtime John went back to his hotel for a few hours, he still hadn't caught up with Drew and he wasn't sure if he should. He knew that it would end the same way and he wasn't sure if he could handle his little buddy in tears again. Tears that broke John's heart in ways he never imagined. Sighing he went to the bathroom when he came out Raven was sitting on his bed, her legs crossed. To say John had a heart attack was an understatement.

"How did you get here?" He asked, he was sure he had bolted the door shut. As soon as he said it he knew it was a stupid question, he knew what she was because Randy had told him.

"Thats a stupid question John even for you" Raven smirked "I'm here for a reason"

"Oh yeah and whats that?"

Raven rolled her eyes "I want you to go through with your horrible actions"

John looked at her confused "What actions?" Again more stupid questions.

" You know what actions. I know everything. You'll get used to it."

"Everything?" John asked that familiar hard lump forming in his throat, if she knew everything then she knew about his undying love for Jamie.

"Yes John. _Everything_. This is what I want you to do, I want you to warn that scottish idiot away from my sister then I want you to tell Jamie that he was just playing a mean cruel joke on her"

John shook his head "No I will not make her cry, she's real excited about her date with that clown"

Raven smiled coyly "Yet it didn't stop you with Wade Barrett, or Heath Slater, or Justin Gabriel"

John shut his eyes trying to stop the guilt but Raven went on with her list. "John Morrison, Evan Bourne, Kofi Kingston, Darren Young. Do you see my point?"

"They were only after one thing!"

Raven rolled her eyes "Not all of them. But you couldn't handle it that Jamie might wind up with someone else so you told them to stay away and then you told her lies which turned her against them. Afterall her hero John Cena would never lie to her. Hell you've clicked that whatever you tell her she'll believe"

John couldn't stop the guilt anymore, if he couldn't have Jamie then no one could. "Raven" He said softly but she cut in.

"In order for things to stay the same you have to keep up with your pattern. Warn him away then tell her it was all lies. Only this time instead of letting her cry on your manly shoulders, tell her that you love her"

John couldn't believe what he was hearing "Are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"I don't know what game your playing Raven" John started, again he was cut off.

"I'm not playing any games and to proove that I have a proposition for you."

"Which is?"

"Follow through with your evil actions then tell her you love her or I'll take her away forever"

"You can move all you want but you forget my best friend is a hunter too"

Raven got that devious smirk again "Foolish fool, I don't mean she'll leave I mean you don't tell her you love her I'll make her hate you so your chance is gone forever"

"You can't make her hate me"

"Oh you would be surprised at what I can do Cena" Raven smirked again "Everything relies on everything going smoothly so do as I say and stop asking stupid questions, it's really starting to annoy me." With that she simply vanished in front of him. If hadn't seen Randy do that he would of fainted from shock.


	18. Hunter down

**Chapter 18 Hunter down**

So far everything had gone to plan. Soon enough Jamie would be eternally happy and Raven would get what she came for. It took long enough but in order to get what she wanted she needed to sort out why the humans were disappearing, that wasn't part of the plan but as always Raven adapted. Soon it would all fall into place and she would be happy, everyone would. Raven orbed home straight after work, John had done his part to a point. Jamie now hated everything scottish and poor innocent Drew was on the recieving end of a Jamie infuelled beat-down. Izzy would of been so proud. He hadn't confessed his love yet but Raven decided to give him a little time, she knew matters of the heart were never simple.

"Well look who it is, Huntress"

Raven didn't even blink she merely looked at him, "Hello Juza and how are you?"

"What do you want?" He barked looking at the key on her arm. It was the only way she could lure him here, afterall Juza the keeper of keys could never resist another key to his collection.

"I thought it was time we had a chat"

He looked at her thoughtfully, his kind (Warriors) didn't exactly get along with Hunters, or any magical clan for that matter. "And what is that Juza can do for the greatest Hunter of all time?"

Raven handed him a bit of paper, her smirk not leaving her face for a moment.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack"

Juza looked at her confused "Are heart attacks serious on this planet?"

Raven laughed "Oh yeah. Anyways will you do it?"

Juza's cold laughter bounced around the house "And why should I help you?"

"Sixteen-ninety-nine. You only escaped the hangmans noose because of me on two conditions, you were not to hunt out anyone in my clan and for a favour when I needed it and guess what buddy, I need it"

He looked at the paper again "You really want me to do this?"

"Yes but not a moment before. Stick to the date on the paper"

"And why should I do that?"

"Because the last thing you want is a hunter that knows everything after you"

Juza gave her a cold hard look "Alright Huntress I'll do as you say" He pulled up his bow "Are you ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be"

He quickly orbed out then orbed back in, in a flash he was locked in battle with her. She waited two seconds before calling for Randy. Just as he orbed in Juza stabbed her in the only place she would feel, her leg with the hole.

Raven screamed in pain as he orbed out and Randy was left with a fallen hunter.

He tried to heal her with magic but it didn't work. Raven quickly grabbed the bandages and dealt with it the human way. She would survive, for now.

"Are we any closer to the killer?" Randy asked quietly, he didn't suspect for a moment that Juza was behind it.

"No he merely wanted the key, when I wouldn't give it up he attacked"

Randy looked at her thoughtfully before picking her up and orbing her to his house. "What are we doing here?"

"I'm doing what I should of done from the start" Randy said gruffly finishing wrapping her leg for her. "I'm taking care of you"

"Randy I don't need to be taken care of" Raven rolled her eyes. She knew this spanner would be thrown in the works, just another thing she would have to adapt too.

"Yes you do. All sorts of things will come after you and this time I want to have your back. Like I should of done in the first place"

Raven adverted his gaze, she felt his guilt and it broke her heart. It made her want to throw out her plan but she just couldn't, she had wanted this for too long that it was all she truely thought of.

He tilted her chin so she was forced to look in his eyes "You know how I feel Raven why are you denying it?"

"Because its best for both of us and you know that"


	19. Confusion anyone?

**Chapter 19 Confusion anyone?**

Since the attack Randy had been very tentitive and caring towards his "wife" Raven found it sweet and at the same time soffocating. Yes she had an injury but she was still the best they had, she could go out and hunt for fuck's sake. Randy returned from hunting a mere hour after he had gone out, if Raven was out it wouldn't of taken that long.

"I can hunt you know" Raven pointed out irritated, she was more irked that he had stopped her plan in her tracks. She wanted to hurry this along as fast as possible.

"No you can't so I'm doing it for you" Randy replied cutting up the flesh ready to be cooked. He had long gotten over the gross factor of his wife being a cannibal, it was better than being Iziah.

Raven let out a sigh "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you know how I feel Raven" He turned and looked at her for a moment "Why do you keep avoiding it?"

Raven hung her head, she couldn't possess his heart only to rip it out. That lightbulb went off again, like it had many times but she didn't want to use his heart like that.

"You can't even tell me why your doing it" Randy shook his head annoyed "I thought partners shore everything"

Raven let a tear slip out, this was the only part of the whole plan she hated but still it had to be done. There was no avoiding it anymore.

She got up and made him look at her "I do love you Randy but I need a favour and I'm not sure you'll give it to me"

He stroked her face lovingly, his heart ready to explode. She had finally confessed it but he knew she was about to destroy it. She always did. "What is it you need?"

She let out a breath "I need you to give me the last dance"

Randy instantly shook from her grip, that cold hard look on his face. "No"

It was traditon for the queen of hunters, when you wanted to step down without being killed, your king gave you the last dance. Raven wasn't sure who created it but for some reason it reeked of Iziah. She wasn't sure why. Once you stepped down all the magic that came with being queen left you and you were left as human. You were no longer a hunter and you were free to live as you want.

"Randy please"

He shook his head again "No. We need you Huntress, _I_ need you"

The only thing magical that Raven acquired from being queen was advanced senses, everything else came from being alive so long and now thanks to Leshiec the metal grafted to her bones. That would always be there no matter what which meant she could never have an x-ray ever again.

"Randy please I need to be set free, its time I stepped down"

He grabbed her hand pleadingly "Raven please, we need you. No one would stand a chance if you step down"

Raven looked at him sadly "Randy I've been in charge too long. I need to be free. Please for me"

He orbed away from her, Raven felt it from his very core he would rather die then give her the last dance.

It had been a few days since the last dance was mentioned and things between them were tense to say the least. Raven had plenty of things to keep her entertained, mainly pushing John to do his part. He needed to be with Jamie more than he realised and so help her God if that didn't happen. On borrowed time she hunted down Cena and tried to push him into making the right move.

"I don't get why you need me with Jamie" John confessed, he had a feeling he was being used as a pawn.

Raven sighed "Would you believe me if I said I can see into the future?"

"Yes" John said honestly, if he could believe his best friend was a magical hunter then surely he could believe her.

"Something comes after Jamie and it kills her, everyone is too late to save her however I know for a fact that if she has you with her then she'll be safe"

"And what is it that I can do?" John looked at her confused.

Raven gave him a long look "The thing that tries to kill her is a warrior, he won't kill a magical being if she's in love with a human, its too messy for them"

"Jamie has magical powers?"

Raven tried not to roll her eyes, damn slow humans making her explain everything. "She has telekenis, its not much but it still makes her magical. However if she's with you nothing will harm her"

"And in the meantime Iziah murders me"

Raven shook her head "Iziah has been told of why I need you two together and she has made peace with it, however if you fuck up big time she will be coming for you. So I suggest you hurry up and tell her the truth and be a very good boy because John I'll know if your not"

When she got back Randy was waiting for her. "I take it theres a reason you just lied to him?"

Raven let out a sigh "At least one of us should be happy"

"Your the only one making yourself unhappy Raven"

"Your the one that won't give me what I want"

"And you don't seem to get it, we need you. We all need you" Randy snapped heading to his room, the sharp bang of the door sliced through her heart.

Around midnight she rolled off the couch she was sleeping on. She was tired of her heart hurting and she knew there was only one cure no matter how much she hated it. Raven reasoned that she deserved this, after all she had done she deserved a bit of happiness.

"Randy?" She whispered in the darkness. He stirred a little so Raven slid over his body until she was straddling his thick hips. Instantly he woke when he felt the weight change.

"Raven what are you doing?"

"I needed to be near you" She said sadly "I love you more than you realise. If you won't set me free then it won't be so bad because I'll have you"

"You've always had me Raven" Randy whispered pulling her closer. There was no way he could set her free not when he was so close.


	20. Destructive secret

**Chapter 20 Destructive secret**

Jeff flopped down on his bed tiredly, he had never been so happy to be home even if he did share his house with his brother and Lita. He had been with his dream girl for a little over a week but now he had to work alot harder at hiding his little secret. Jeff got up and looked at his reflection, he was a shadow of his former self. Gaunt pale skin hung off his bones. Jeff wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up.

"You should just tell her" Matt put in gently, he knew of his brothers secret. He hated it but as always Matt stuck by him. He hoped that Storm would too.

"I can't Matty, I'll get through this"

"An addiction to drugs, alcohol yeah you could get over it, but you know _this_ is something you can't beat"

Jeff sighed tiredly "I have to try"

Storm looked to her cousin pleadingly "Please just tell me whats up with him, I know you know"

Raven sighed again "I already told you I can't"

"C'mon Raven, I'd owe you one"

She shook her head "I can't tell you Storm, you know how dangerous that is"

"You do it for Jamie"

"No I don't"

"C'mon Rae bend the rules, just once." Storm pleaded again. A part of her knew it was useless but still she had to try.

"I can't bend the rules, after you bend rules there not rules anymore there just bent things"

Storm let out a frustrated sigh before heading upstairs.

Raven let out a deep breath, it wouldn't matter what he was hiding because very soon it would all become meaningless and she would finally have what she came for. At long last.

Night time was the hardest for Jeff, night time was when the lust pulled at him the most. At first he could contain it by cutting himself and watching the blood ooze. Now it did nothing, he needed to give in because he knew that if he didn't it would destroy him. Making sure he was off the radar he headed out into the night, he had a plan one that was brilliant if he did say so himself. Pulling out the old photo of Shadyside Hospital he scanned the faces, looking for anyone of familiarity. At last he found one. As he made his way over to Candice Michelle's house. She would be perfect right about now.

"Jeff?" She looked at him in surprise clearly not expecting his visit at half past twelve at night. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would see my old friend" Jeff smiled putting her at ease. Once upon a time they were more than friends, it was another vain attempt to replace Rika, needless to say it didn't work out too well.

Candice moved so he could come in, she was more than happy to see him. She always had time for Jeff.

"So what really brings you here Jeff?" Candice asked as he stood awkwardly by her front door. Now that he was here he wasn't sure this could work.

"I wanted to reignite that flame, just for one night" He smiled gently drawing closer to her, his fingertips grazing her cheek.

"But Storm" Candice breathed, she had heard all about his relationship, she was happy for him but she would be lying if she said she liked it.

"Storm can't help me with this, she wouldn't get it" Jeff pulled her in, her curves moulding against him perfectly. Candice fell and let his lips trail up her neck. Jeff took in the scent, his eyes closing with pleasure. Before he could back out he sank his teeth into her flesh. Candice gave an almightly scream, her eyes popping from her skull. Jeff didn't care, he just kept eating, chunks of her flesh gliding down his throat. Candice tried to pull him off, her body going into shock. Jeff held on with superior strength, his teeth ripping her apart as though she were made of paper. At last Candice was silenced and Jeff was able to have his way with her. Candice flopped to the floor, blood pooling on the brown floor boards. Like a man who hadn't eaten in years he knelt down beside her and grabbed her arm. Hunks of flesh being torn at the lightest of touch, Jeff just couldn't stop once he had started. He had eaten almost half of her body but he still didn't feel full. He just kept tearing and chewing until finally he was forced to look at himself. Shame and guilt flowed over him and all he could do was look at the death in front of him.

"Intruiging isn't it Nero? The lust. How it controls you" Raven smirked from behind him, her long black hunting jacket flowing behind her like a character from _The Matrix_, only Raven was far more dangerous.

"Make it stop" He pleaded with her, his face still smeared with Candice's blood.

"Even I can't do that Nero, once you give into the lust thats it, your stuck" Raven tapped her chin thoughtfully "However I think we can help eachother"

"How?"

"Well once Storm finds out that her hunting partner slash boyfriend did the one thing she told him _not_ to do she's gonna be pissed, however I can make it so she's not pissed"

"And what do you want me to do for you?" He eyed her warily, he learnt over time that Raven making deals wasn't exactly a good thing.

"I need you to have a manly chat to Randy"

"About what?"

"About letting me go"

"You want to step down as queen?" Jeff asked in surprise, "That means Storm and me would take over"

Raven clapped her hands sarcastically "Yes well done Nero"

"Why do you wanna step down?"

"Because its time I did, I've been doing this for too long I need to step down while I still can"

"When do you plan on stopping?"

"After we caught this mystery killer. If you do your part me and Randy will be set free"

"Why do you guys get to leave?"

"The world will never be free of magic Nero, this pathetic planet needs magic to maintain it. Thats why you guys have to stay and we have to go"

Jeff looked at Candice again "Alright I'll talk to Randy and you have to make Storm not mad at me"

"Ok now if you'll excuse me I needs to have a chat with a certain cenation leader" Raven gave him a cheery grin before orbing out. He didn't like this one bit.


	21. Ghost train

**Chapter 21 Ghost train**

Just as she had planned Jeff didn't go and tell Storm straight away which gave her some more borrowed time, eventually it would all come down to one thing and she knew that it would all be worth it. Looking at her watch she decided it was time.

"Storm!" Raven hollered from her place at the table in front of the laptop. They all thought she was hunting, in reality she was playing online Scrabble.

"You yelled?" Storm asked slightly irritated, she was more irritated that she couldn't find what was wrong with Jeff. Everyday he just seemed to be getting weaker and again Storm was afraid of losing him.

"I have something to tell you but you have to promise me that you will stay calm and put the clan first"

Storm raised an eyebrow "Ok" She said slowly not liking where this was going.

"I know whats wrong with Jeff, I also know that tonight he will need you in more ways than you could possibly imagine." Raven let out a puff of air. "I thought that he would man up and tell you but obviously he still thinks that he can beat it. Idiot" Raven couldn't help but add that in. He _was_ told about the lust several times but just like a typical male, he didn't listen. Stupid men, no wonder the leader of all clans was always a woman.

"Beat what?" Storm asked her eyes narrowed, Raven didn't need to answer because she caught on quickly. "Idiot! I told him not to eat!"

"Storm he needs you, you know he does. And if you don't want him anymore thats fine but the clan needs him too"

"You know right now I don't really care" Storm began her way upstairs, Raven's soft voice cut through her making her stop.

"You couldn't save Twiggy but you can save Jeff"

Storm stayed in her room almost all night, she was too mad to do anything else. She was more mad that she might lose Jeff like she lost Twiggy, she couldn't go through that again. Twiggy had died for her and now Jeff would die without her. Around seven she came downstairs to talk to Raven, hoping that she would tell her what to do next. Storm was a good hunter but she had only been here for two hundred years, she was still learning.

"Raven?" She asked softly "How do I save him?"

"You'll know that when the time comes" Raven looked at her watch again since her genius plan she had become obsessed with time. "Which will happen in the next thirty seconds, call me if you need me"

Storm's eyes bulged as she flew up the stairs, a large bang exploding in her bedroom. She went in slowly ready to attack if needed. She flipped on a light not prepared to see the sight in front of her, every part of Jeff was covered in blood. He looked at her as though he were a helpless child, "Storm you have to help me" He glid over to her and pulled her into a bear-hug. The smell of blood flooded her systems. Jeff gripped her flesh as though she would vanish.

"I couldn't help it Storm, I just couldn't stop" He kept ranting sadly, his grip not reliquishing one bit.

"Who did you kill Jeff?" Storm pulled away and made him look at her, his gaze poured straight through her like she wasn't even there.

"Maria" He said sadly "I just couldn't stop, I had to eat her. It wouldn't let me stop" Jeff sank to his knees trying to stop all the sick urges. He knew he would lose and another harmless human would be eaten. Jeff fell backwards into the abyss his body shaking and contorted in ways that no one should bend.

"Jeff!" Storm tried to help him but this was out of her depth, "Raven!"

In an instant Raven was by her side watching what was going on. "The ghost train. Storm listen to me, you have to pull him off the tracks"

Storm nodded, taking Jeff's skull she forced his eyes open, she had never done this before but she wasn't going to lose him. Not ever. Ripping sliced through her body as she forced herself to enter his current state, it was alot more painful than the movies made out. She litterly had to share his body while at the same time maintaining her own. She felt safe in the fact that Raven was with her because if anyone could get her out it was the Huntress.

Storm landed on the rickety steps her knees connecting hard with the planked wood. She could hear the ghost train coming, it still had a while before it reached her but she knew even that wasn't much time. Picking herself up she willed herself to walk over the tracks, all she had to do was find Jeff and pull him off the tracks. Easier said than done. Two shadows wailed in the distance, she swore it was two people. Storm couldn't see them properly the light from the ghost train blocking her view, but she swore that they had old fashoined dresses on. She kept walking the sounds of the train getting closer, she was running out of time, the smoke making it hard to see.

"Jeff!" She shouted only to have it thrown in her face from the wind.

"Storm!" Jeff called out panicked, she wasn't sure how she did it but she ran to him. She wouldn't let him go this easily unlike with Twiggy. Jeff was in a sprawled heap on the tracks, he was sitting there waiting for death to take him. Storm tugged his arm "We have to go" She said urgently, it was alot harder to pull him here. Here it was like he was made of lead.

"The train has decided I'm next" He said simply staring at the lights. Like many before him he had accepted his fate and was just waiting now.

"Over my dead body" Storm spat, the train sped towards them gaining more speed as it went. The lights flashing madly, wind ripping through their bodies. Storm did the only thing she could, she tackled him and both of them fell off the tracks and into the smoke.

They both opened their eyes back on Storm's bedroom floor. Heaving and sweating Raven let them come down from the rush. She knew all about the ghost train, sometimes she would go back to it just so she could practice dodging it, Raven just loved toying with her own life. It wouldn't matter in the end, nothing would.

"Just breathe" She soothed as they tried to catch their breath. "Your safe now, well Storm is. I can't say the same for you Hardy"

Raven checked them over one more time before leaving them alone. They just looked at each other for the longest time before they both flopped down on her floor staring at the ceiling.

"Storm I'm sorry but I thank you for saving me, I owe you forever"

Storm turned and looked at him "You listen to me Jeffery Nero Hardy. I forgive you and I love you and I will never leave you but if you _ever_ do that to me again the ghost train will be the least of your worries. Clear?"

"Crystal" Jeff smiled pulling her over to him. He felt alot better now that he had let his shocking secret come to light.

Storm suddenly sat bolt right up "I have to tell Raven something" She practically flew down the stairs almost tripping over her own feet.

"Raven while I was on the tracks I saw something, something I'm not sure was real"

"Everything is real on the tracks Storm, only one in one hundred thousand get saved" Raven responded not looking up from her game.

"I saw two shadows on the tracks, they were hit but they didn't become passengers, the train merely went through them"

Raven looked up finally, this was something she didn't know which was why she was so concerned. "It went through them?"

"Yeah, they were wearing old school dresses"

Raven got up and forced Storm's eyes to her's "Tell me what did they look like?"

Storm shook her head, Raven scaring her slightly "I don't know, I couldn't see them they were blocked by the lights of the train"

"Try Storm, look through the lights, **what did they look like**?"

Storm shut her eyes and tried to concentrate, trying to get back to the train and the two figures. She opened her eyes shock settling in on her entire system.

"They looked just like us"


	22. Secretly confessing lies

**Chapter 22 Secretly confessing lies**

Since hearing the news Raven had steadily worked and the others had left her too it, they wanted no part of the mood she was in because this puzzle was eluding her. This had only happened one time before and eight point five million people payed for it. They hoped that she found the answers, the humans couldn't afford another world war. Raven was more concerned that this would interfere with her plan, she desperately needed to end this so her plan could go on. She had fought for too long for it not to work. She kept hunting and searching, she would not stop until she got her own way. Raven put aside her work for a moment and thought about what she was doing, could she really do this? Many have tried and they had always failed but Raven was sure this would work, she had all the bases covered. The only loose screws were of course Randy and John Cena. John would be easy to get too but Randy? Well he wasn't her king for nothing. She could only pray that Nero was convincing because so help her God if he wasn't...

_With Randy & Jeff..._

Normal. After the ghost train and eating random Divas Jeff needed something to make him feel human. Since Storm was currently unavailable he decided a beer with Randy would have to suffice. Randy gave him a side glance of suspicion, he knew that Jeff had an alterior motive, Hunters always did.

"Whats with the odd looks Rand?"

"Why did you invite me over here?"

Jeff let out a relaxed laugh "I wanted to feel normal for a day, I thought that maybe you would too"

Randy played along letting his viper like smile spread on his face "Just don't try and get me into bed Nero, despite what you've heard I like women"

"Speaking of women, hows things going with Raven?"

Randy raised an eyebrow as Jeff casually drank his beer. "Why do you wanna know about that?"

Jeff shrugged "Storm says that she has a sadness about her now."

"How can you depict a sadness?"

Jeff rolled his eyes "Storm's part empath remember. She says that Raven is doing everything possible to avoid your name. She says its like she loves you but she isn't sure if she should love you"

Randy let out a sigh "She wants to step down." He shot Jeff a look "But you already knew that didn't you Nero?"

Jeff tried to hide his surprise but he couldn't at least he couldn't hide it from Hunter. "Yeah I know she told me"

"And she thought you could convince me"

"Yeah I thought it was a bad idea too" Jeff laughed "But if it means anything at all, I think your being very selfish. She's been at this for four _thousand_ years, she's old and tired Randy. Set her free"

"And what about the humans?"

Jeff shot him a look "You don't care for the humans Randy, you never have. You care for Huntress and if you love her as much as you say you do you need to let her go"

"And if Storm asked you for the last dance would you give it to her?"

Jeff let out a sigh "Yes" He said finally "I would hate it and possibly kill myself afterwards but as long as she is happy then I'm willing to make the sacrifice"

Randy didn't say anything, Jeff was willing to die for Storm if it meant she was happy. Would he be willing to die for Raven?

_With John & Jamie..._

John paced the hotel room nervously, he had finally been pushed into confessing. Being pushed meant that Raven had turned up with her crossbow and promised bodily harm if he didn't do it now. John wasn't usually afraid of anything but a Hunter of her caliber waving a loaded crossbow in your face would make anybody afraid. John kept pacing as he waited for Jamie, again he had pulled the trigger with Jamie's latest endevour into love. Alex Riley wasn't good enough for Jamie so John had resorted to his old tricks. He was warned away while he let it slip to Jamie that he had over heard Alex talking about her. Jamie's blue eyes went from confusion to anger. Poor Alex, he never saw that crowbar coming. Now John had to tell her the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. He didn't want too because he couldn't lose Jamie, he just couldn't. Raven had told him that he wouldn't lose her but John just couldn't believe her innocent words, Raven certainly wasn't acting like someone that was innocent.

After what seemed like hours Jamie finally turned up ready to watch movies. "Hi John are you ready to play _Jumanji_?" Jamie giggled pulling out her favourite movie. John didn't return her smile which Jamie had noticed, everything John related she noticed.

"Whats wrong?"

"Jam sit down there's something I have to tell you"

"That reminds me I have to tell you something as well" Jamie giggled sitting on the edge of the bed. Her whole body wouldn't stop moving.

"You first then" John finally smiled kneeling in front of her, anything to prolong this for a little while longer.

Jamie scrunched her face up, "Now I can't remember. Oh well your turn John"

He couldn't help but feel paranoid that Raven was behind this memory lapse, pushing it aside he looked at the only woman he had ever loved. In about five seconds he was going to lose her. "Jamie I didn't over hear Alex talking about you, he didn't call you an easy whore"

"Then why did you say you did?" Jamie asked confused.

"Because he's not good enough for you" John took her hand and carressed the skin, pretty soon she would hate him and he would never feel her skin again.

Jamie was still confused "So he doesn't think I'm a retard?"

John shook his head, words failing him. He could feel the heartbreak coming.

Jamie didn't say anything for a full minute, she was still confused. Why would John lie to her?

"Theres more" John said softly, more confusion welled in her eyes. There was _more_? "I lied about the others too. They weren't playing cruel jokes Jamie, I just said they were"

"Why would you do something so horrible?" Jamie's eyes laced with tears. All she heard was John had ruined her chance at being happy, he wanted her to be alone. Why? Because she didn't deserve someone? Because he didn't consider her good enough for love? Was he rubbing it in her face? He could have as many girls as he wanted but she couldn't even have one?

John didn't say anything, her eyes breaking his heart and he had to will the tears to stay inside. Everything was falling down at his feet and he had trouble believeing that it would be ok. He thought that if he told her the truth the weight would be lifted, but in reality he only felt worse.

"Just tell me why John" Jamie said softly, she couldn't control the tears pouring from her eyes. She just let them fall "Why do you want me to be alone?"

"I don't want you alone Jamie, I want you with me" John took her hand.

"You want me with you?"

John decided to throw caution to the wind, if he was going to lose her then at least she would know how he really felt, it was better than not knowing. "I love you Jamie"

She just looked at him, the words washing over her. John loved her? "You love me?"

"Yes" John stroked her face softly "I love you more than life itself and I can't picture my life without you in it"

Jamie suddenly lept at him, her face twisted with joy. John fell back to the floor Jamie sprawled all over him. Jamie started laughing at her actions, she felt like a superhero with the way she lept. Wiping the tears away with her sleeve she looked into those blue eyes she had fallen for. "Your not lying are you John? You really do love me?"

"Yes I do love you" John sat up and moved her body off him, confusion settled in her eyes again. John however pulled off his left shoe and sock. "I got this just for you" She looked at his ankle curiously, tattooed inside a love heart was her name. No one but him and her knew it was there. It was their own special secret.

"Just like mine" Jamie said proudly moving her hair, her neck held his name in a love heart. Jamie had no idea that this would happen but she knew in her heart she would always love John Cena, loving him was like breathing, it was something that just happened naturally and she couldn't live without it.

John took off his other shoe and tossed them aside, taking Jamie back in his arms they lay on the floor. Everything forgotten now.

"Say it again" Jamie whispered looking into his eyes, she never imagined she would ever be this happy.

"I love you" John said taking her face gently pulling her lips to his, Jamie melted into him. Kissing John made her floaty inside, everything just seemed to fall away from her, his lips like powerful magic. John opened his eyes for a moment just to make sure this was real and not an illusion created by something more powerful. John was more than shocked to find that the two lamps in the room were floating in mid-air. He broke away from Jamie and they crashed back to earth.

He believed that her sister's held magic but he didn't believe that Jamie did. Nothing about her screamed magic, sure it screamed special and unique but not magic.

"Did I do that?"

"Yeah I think you did Jamie"

Jamie looked at him sadly, she had heard from Iziah on many occasions that magic and humans didn't mix. She was best to stick to her own kind. She tried to get out of his arms but John held on tight, he didn't know the rules or laws of her kind and he didn't care. He wasn't letting Jamie go, not now not ever. John smiled coyly bringing her body back to his "Lets see what else we we can make float"

Jamie giggled letting her self fall to his lips, like it was their own special wonderland, pillows and every other object that wasn't bolted down danced in the air while they kissed.

_Back to Raven..._

She sat back happily at last things were on track, sure Jamie had no control of her magic but that wouldn't matter. Raven was happy that John had finally taken that leap of faith because he had, Raven's plan could go on without a hitch. The only part that she felt bad about was Randy. She wasn't sure if Nero had conviced him to set her free so Raven had to go to plan B, she badly didn't want too but her plan not working wasn't an option, not after years of planning and scheming. Sighing to herself she pulled out her quiver of arrows, amongst the different coloured arrows she pulled out the lone silver arrow. The only arrow that could kill a Hunter.


	23. Home

**Chapter 23 Home**

Early hours of the morning Raven had it all figured out, her brain wouldn't stop until she had gotten what she wanted. She had waited four thousand years, that was long enough. Now it was time for her grand plan to start taking place. No one would see it coming and she just hoped it worked. She had faith in her plan, it was a good plan but then again as she learnt very quickly, _anything _could intervene and ruin it. She got up and went to her laptop, waiting for six am, she would at least let them sleep until then. She couldn't believe that something as minor as home had caused all this trouble, soon everyone would be going home and she would be at peace. The time drooped by slowly and Raven found herself becoming more and more anxious. She knew it wasn't because of her plan, no it was because if she didn't get the last dance then she would have to kill Randy. She wasn't sure if she could kill her husband. He was her best friend, her hunting partner and more importantly he was a father. She didn't want to leave that little girl without a daddy but she knew that she would if she had too, she just hoped it didn't come to that. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if it did. Finally at six am Raven started yelling at the top of her lungs, shouting that she had solved the fucked up puzzle. She had it solved some time ago but no one would know that. Like the _Flash_ Randy was by her side, armoured up and ready to hunt.

"Is there a reason your shouting at the top of your fucking lungs?" Iziah snapped annoyed coming up from her basement, Rey right behind her.

"If your not yelling for a good reason Huntress your gonna be eaten alive" Rey rubbed his eyes tiredly, fresh torture marks on his tonned flesh.

"I've figured it out, why people are vanishing and everything else thats happened" Raven said urgently as the other members of the clan joined her in the living room.

"Ok so whats our plan?" Storm asked gearing up, Storm still had love for hunting whearus Raven was tired. She couldn't wait for it to be over whearus Storm couldn't wait to hunt.

"Anyone that isn't a hunter stay behind and keep an ear out for us, we may need you if they turn evil"

Harmoni, Vampiro, Rey and Iziah were more than happy to stay behind. They all trudged back to bed while the Hunters made their way to the woods. Halfway through their journey Randy realised where they were going, Shadyside hospital.

"Why are we going back to the hospital?" Lately Raven had been pulling out all sorts of tricks and for once Randy was at a loss at what she may or may not have planned.

"Storm said that two girls were on the ghost track, the train went through them. They looked like me and her, so I did some diggin into what I can't remember and guess what, during eighteen ninety nine we owned a lodging house. When Leshiec made me weapon X, he made the past me weapon X as well, thats when the killings started. They want to go home, back to the place where it all started, the hospital. Once they come here they will go home and everything will be set right."

Now they were all caught up and inside her head, at least thats the illusion she gave. "The only question is who is going to the ghost track to pull them into this century, I vote me" Raven put her hand up. Storm, Lita, Matt and Jeff were more than happy to let her go. Escaping the train had only been known to happen once unless you were Raven.

Randy grabbed her hand gently and put it down "I'm going" He had answered the question that had been in his skull all this time, yes he would be willing to _die_ for her.

"Randy you've never been to the ghost track before, you might get stuck" Raven looked at him sadly. Sad that he would ruin her plan and she was guilty because her undying love should of been her first concern.

"I don't care, I'm going. Now who's body am I entering through"

They all looked to Matt, making him roll his eyes. _This_ was his main purpose of being a Hunter. "Fine. I'll do it"

"Good" Raven said simply taking out her crossbow and shooting him in the heart. Matt flopped to the forest floor convulsing like his brother had. Storm had to restrain Lita from punching Raven, Lita didn't know that the only way to get to the ghost train was to be dying.

"Its just a flesh wound, he'll be fine" Raven promised as Randy made the journey into Matt's body and onto the ghost track. Not only did he have to save Matt he had to grab the two phatom figures.

The ghost track was eerily quiet, Randy didn't like that one bit. No matter where you were on the track you should be able to hear the train coming or at least see the light. Randy found it easy to navigate his body over the tracks, Matt wasn't hard to find. Unlike his brother he had not accepted his fate. He wanted to get out of here as much as Randy did.

"We have to go" Matt said urgently, now he could hear the train. The smoke floating around the bottom making it look like it was floating.

"We have to find the girls" Randy said attaching his hand to Matt, he couldn't lose him now. Lita would kill him and Storm would probably help her. Up ahead Randy saw the phatom figures, the bottom of their dresses laced with dust and smoke.

"Who are you stranger?" One of them asked, he couldn't get over how much she looked like Raven. He quickly reminded himself that it _was_ Raven, well one of her past selves.

"We have to go" Matt said urgently reaching for them, they pulled away afraid at the foreign men. Randy suddenly got it.

"If you want to go home then come with us" He extended his hand, the train getting closer and closer. Matt started to panic, the lights blaring at them.

"Trust me, if you want to go home you have to come with us"

Shakily they took his hand and Randy jumped off the tracks into the cloudy abyss. Randy hoped that Raven was there to catch them.

Randy, Matt and the two strangers exploded onto the forest floor, Lita instantly rushed to his side hugging him tightly. Raven felt that stab of jealousy again, no one had ever showed that much love for her, possibly because she always rejected it.

"I am so glad that your ok" Lita fretted hugging him tightly "And if you ever shoot my boyfriend again I will punch you the fuck out"

"Fair enough Lita" Raven shrugged turning to the two girls. They were looking around in awe at the strange place.

"Where are we?"

"In the woods, duh" Lita bit out venomously, she was still grief stricken at almost losing Matt that everyone got a taste of it.

"Who are you?" They looked at them curiously, they saw the similiarites and it shocked them, they had no idea that they even exsisted after the lodging house.

"We are you but in the future" Raven said nicely lowering her weapon. "We are here to bring you home Kenai"

Kenai looked at her hopefully "You can take us home?"

Raven pointed at the hospital "Just walk through those doors and you will return to your right time"

"How do we know your not lying?" Patience looked at them suspiciously.

Raven rolled her eyes "Storm punch her"

Storm punched her in the arm making a bruise appear. Kenai looked in wonder as the bruise appeared on Raven's arm, in the exact same spot on her arm.

"You want to go home, walk through those doors"

Kenai and Patience looked at each other before joining hands. Taking a deep breath they walked through the double doors. Randy, Storm, Lita, Matt and Jeff watched in horror, before their eyes Kenai started to bleed profusely from the head, her eyes rolling into her skull. Patience looked at her cousin happily, her throat flowing red. Both girls died with smiles on their lips.

They all looked to Raven expecting an answer, they had died but they were still alive.

"Leshiec messed up time when he took me. Kenai and Patience died at the lodging house and we moved through the centuries. A robbery went wrong, Kenai was shot in the head and Patience had her throat slit. Taking them back to where it all went fucked up they were able to die right. They were never supossed to make it through the ordeal. They were meant to die so we could live"

"They were finally set free from a never ending nightmare" Jeff supplied shooting a look at Randy.


	24. The last dance

**Chapter 24 The last dance **

With a little bit of help Randy was able to pull it off, he wasn't sure if he could fool her but alas Raven had no idea what he was planning. Maybe she did but didn't say anything, Randy didn't care. It was time he stopped being selfish even though it only made him eternally sad. Raven had avoided him for two days straight, the pain in her heart too much to handle. Raven finally made it home, her eyes bugging out of her skull. The entire living room was decorated with stars, millions of glowing stars. Randy in his official wedding garb from all those years ago.

"Randy? Whats going on?" She for once was confused, all she had picked out from him was that he was never gonna let her go.

He extended his hand somewhat begrudgenly "Would you do me the honour in giving me the last dance?"

Raven couldn't believe it, he was finally setting her free. Taking his hand she felt that rush of electricity, she would always feel it from him no matter what. Like it was a epic romance movie they began to dance across the floor repeating the dance they had seen many times from other previous queens. Raven had always believed that she would never want the last dance especially when she had Hunter as her other half but after four thousand years she was just tired now. Not just tired but old.

After they were done Randy pressed his forehead against her's, now that she had stepped down so had he. She would go to Va-hala, the paradise reserved for retired hunters and he would become human again.

"I'll always love you Raven" Randy said softly his heart breaking all over again. Jeff was right, she needed to be set free after all he couldn't expect her to do this forever.

"I'll always love you Randy. Its always been you and no one could ever take your place in my heart"

Randy kissed her softly, his lips just brushing hers "Save me a spot in Va-hala"

"I'll see what I can do"


	25. Plan revealed

**Chapter 25 Plan revealed**

Raven couldn't believe it, finally at long last her day was here. Soon everything she knew and loved would become meaningless and nothing would matter. Raven was so overjoyed she was practically dancing around the house. Randy had set her free and now she could go through with the rest of her plan. No her plan wasn't to step down, her plan was much bigger than that and it involved everyone that was magical including herself. Raven could taste the victory on her lips already. When everyone was out she went to the living room and sat on the bench crossbow in hand, that was the only thing she wanted to take with her to Va-hala, she considered it a momento of good memories. Counting down the seconds on her wrist watch she finally decided it was time.

"Juza!" She yelled into the empty living room. He appeared a couple of seconds later, paper in hand. He had his own devious scheme in mind and thankfully now that she had stepped down she wouldn't see it coming.

"Its time I take it?" He looked at her scathenly, he had to restrain himself from attacking right then and there. In thirty seconds he would have everything he wanted, he just had to be patient.

"Yes so if you please" She gestured him to read her powerful spell. With little difficulty he began to read the ancient words out loud, with each word he spoke Raven could feel the magic pulsating, she would miss that feeling. After he was done he looked at her, trying to hide his hope. If it had worked then he would be free for the taking.

"Did it work?" He asked as Raven looked around.

She gave a shrug, she didn't feel any different. "Only one way to find out" Pulling out her cellphone she punched in Storms number. After the second ring she answered. "Hello? Storm speaking"

"Hi Storm its Raven"

"I'm sorry you have the wrong number" Storm said nicely. Raven hung up happily.

"It worked" Raven pulled up her crossbow and shot Juza in the throat with a lethal purple arrow. He fell back against the counter, struggling for air. "You didn't think I'd leave you alive now did you?"

Juza still struggled for air as the little bit of life was being choked out of him, he fell back on the carpet while Raven knelt down beside him, that smile on her face.

"I have finally done it, I have erased the world of magic. It took me four thousand years but I've finally done it. Everything that was magical is now gone forever and now the humans are back to the way it was meant to be." Raven gave a chuckle, "Everything has been reset and the only one left is me."

Juza finally relented to death and Raven just looked at his corpse clearly disgusted. This was her plan all along to do what no one else could, erased everything magical from the world. She didn't do it for evil intentions but the humans didn't need magic in their world, it was only heart ache and pain and now they were free from the torture that Juza himself had enslaved them in. There was only one thing left to do. She looked around the house for a moment. Pulling out several bits of paper she began to say spells. Random spells that would make everything ok, at least thats what she hoped. After the spells were done she looked at the lounge again, a lone sadness firing up in her very core. Wiping away a stray tear she pulled out the lone silver arrow.

"I hope you have as much happy memories as I did" She whispered sadly. In a heartbeat she pushed the silver arrow into her throat, bright red flowing from her, Raven fell back to the carpet the silver bullet (so to speak) in her throat.


	26. Deaths door

**A/N **Ok so this is the end, I now think that this twist wasn't as good as my first one but admit you didn't see that coming! Anyways there is a second to this one so I hope you'll give it a chance, trust me you will love it because I do! LOL Anyways the second one will be entitled _Insanity cures all_ Anyways hit that review button because if you don't...well theres not much I can do but hit it anyway!

**Chapter 26 Deaths door**

Raven was still lying in her pool of blood an hour later, she was still breathing and had a strong pulse. Where all hunters and humans would fall to death, she just wouldn't let go. She didn't believe that she was left behind for a special reason. Sighing she got up and pulled the arrow from her throat, the wound healing itself. Raven let the tears slip from her face, she was stuck here forever. Out of everyone in the world she was the only magical being left. Where everyone else would be overjoyed at living forever Raven only found it to be a prison, the only thing she wanted was death. Sighing she looked around her home glad for one thing. No one knew who she was. She had wiped herself from the world and everyone she had come to love had moved on with life not knowing that Raven was out there and she wanted to keep it that way. Wiping the tears from her face she picked herself up and took out a phonebook, even though she still had magic she didn't want to use it unless she had too. She had lived but now she just wanted to exsist. Ringing the only place other than this house that she considered home, she made a plan to live out her exsistance in the one place where no one would ever look for her, that is if they ever remembered her. She knew it was a very slim chance that they did break through her spell but hunting had always taught her that _anything_ could happen at _anytime_ so she was going to prepare herself. After she made her plan she orbed her crossbow to a place where no one would ever look. Sighing Raven made her way out of the house, sad that her plan had failed. She realised why it failed, she had cheated death out a soul that he wanted very much, instead of taking her's as a replacement he merely ignored her. No matter how many times she knocked at death's door, he would never come for her.


End file.
